If Only You Knew
by JemiLover101
Summary: Mitchie & Shane's relationship isn't going well. When she comes to visit him, she catches him cheating on her. When she tried to talk to him, he yells at her and turns her away. She disappears without a trace, carrying his baby. Full summary inside. Title was given to me by demijonas13.
1. I'm Pregnant

**Hey guys! This is a new CR story I'm writing, and obviously, it's Smitchie. I was really conflicted about publishing this or not cuz I'm managing so many stories already. But I gave in to temptations. Here's the full summary:**

Mitchie and Shane's relationship isn't going so well. One day, when she goes to visit him during one of his shows, she catches him cheating on her. Of course she was hurt, but she didn't freak out about it like most girls do. She decided to go talk to him. When she did, he blew up on her and left her. She was really heartbroken. What Shane didn't know was that Mitchie was pregnant with his child. Mitchie didn't want to tell him that before because she thought that he would try to take claim on the child. After that, Mitchie releases her new album, but then quits singing so she can raise the baby out of the public eye.

Then it goes 17 years into the future and Mithcie's daughter, Kya, knows who her father is. And maybe she will try to get her parents back together. And she might have a love of her own.

**So read this and tell me what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or the characters, though I wish I owned the Jonas Brother. . .**

**The title was given to me by my friend demijonas13. Thank you!**

**Ages:**

**Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Nate: 19**

**Shane: 21**

**Jason and Danielle: 23**

* * *

It was happening again. It always happens. And I was getting sick of it. I hated it.

"God dammit, Mitchie. Hurry up! I have to go," came Shane's voice from outside. And it wasn't in the playful tone he used to tease me with. His voice was loud and angry.

"I'm coming," I shouted in the same volume.

Shane banged on the door. "Don't yell at me you ungrateful bitch! God, I don't even know why I keep you around..." I tuned him out.

I didn't know when we went wrong. Shane and I had always been happy; we have always been there for each other. Sure we had a few fights, some so serious that we almost broke up a few times, but everything was always better in the end.

But things just kept getting worse and worse. We would fight everyday and we always left off on a wrong note. I had no idea when all this had started, but it seemed like it would never stop.

I didn't even know how we were still together. We would fight over every little thing. But I guess that's what it's like when you were married. Maybe this is good practice.

I sighed, looking at the blade in my hand. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I promised myself I wouldn't, I promised Shane.

Outside, Shane kept yelling. I closed my eyes. A few cuts won't hurt.

When I was done, I cleaned off the blood, and pulled my sleeves down. Taking a deep, I opened the door and was met with a furious Shane.

"Finally!" he yelled. "Didn't think you could take any longer, you useless bitch."

I pushed past him without saying anything, trying to hold my tears back. I could hear him muttering a few more unpleasant things behind me. I needed time to clear my head. I went into the music room which was just a few doors down from the room I share with Shane.

I sat down in front of the big piano, taking a deep breath. As I started to play, I let a few tears fall.

I love Shane, I really does. And I know that he loves me just as much, no matter what he says. But things were getting out of hand.

I looked down sadly at the fresh scars on my wrist. Shane would kill me if he finds out what I did. I did put the blade away right?

My eyes widened. I had put it away, but it was probably in a place where Shane could easily see it. And I hadn't cleaned off the blood from it either. I glanced at the clock. It had been about twenty minutes. Shane should be out of the bathroom by now.

If he had seen the blade, he would already be in here. So he was probably being ignorant as usual. If I was careful, I could hide it without him seeing.

I hesitantly got up and went to our room. Shane was there, doing some last minute packing. He didn't acknowledge my presence as he walked back into the bathroom to get his toothbrush and hair products.

I sighed and sat down on the bed, praying he wouldn't see the things.

"What the fuck!" came Shane's voice.

_Shit._

Though I had braced myself for what would come, I was still startled by his furious look. He glared at me, holding the still blood stained blade in one hand.

"What the hell is this, Mitchie?" He held the knife up.

I shrugged and looked down muttering, "Not mine."

"Don't dare fucking lie to me. What the hell was this doing in our bathroom, with blood on it?" I didn't say anything. Before I could blink, Shane was by my side. He grabbed my wrist so hard I cried out. He pulled back my sleeves to reveal the scars on my wrists. "What is this Mitchie? Is this really nothing?"

I winced, flinching away from him. This seemed to make him even more angry. "What happened _Mitch_? Did your hand just slip? Huh, is that what happened?"

I took his lashing without saying a word. But I still wouldn't look at him. I didn't do anything when Shane grabbed my shoulders and violently shook me. I cursed as a tear fell down my cheek.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with you Mitchie?" Shane said. "I. . . You just. . . Ugh!" He turned around and stormed out the door.

I didn't move from my spot. I closed my eyes and took three deep breaths, counting to sixty in my head. I found that this helps me whenever I'm having an argument with Shane.

I waited a few more minutes before I got up and made my way out of the room. I knew he would be in the music room, though there was no sound coming from it.

I entered to find Shane sitting on a couch with his guitar in his hand. But he wasn't playing. He was staring straight ahead at the wall. He didn't look up when I sat down next to him.

After a few minutes of silence, I laid a hand on his arm. "Shane. . ."

He finally looked at me. But before I could say anything, he spoke. "Why do you have to do this to me Mitchie? You promised me you stopped."

I looked down. "I know. I didn't want to do it. But I've been under so much stress lately, with the wedding planning and you leaving for tour. Having you constantly yell at me doesn't help."

"Mitchie. . ." He sighed. "Look, I know I've been a jerk to you lately. And I'm really, really sorry. There's too much going on, and I take all my anger out on you when I know I shouldn't. I don't mean it."

"Shane. . ." I took his hands in mine. "I love you, I really do, and I was us to work out. Whatever you're going through, you know you can talk to me."

"I know. Come here." He pulled me towards in and me into a tight hug. I let out a quiet sigh of relief, loving the feeling of his arms around me. I felt him kiss my head.

I didn't know how, but we have made it back to our room and were lying on our bed. I snuggled closer to him. "I really wish you didn't have to go."

"I know." He sighed. "I wish I could just stay here with you and do nothing. But we'll have plenty of time to do that when we're married." He smiled at the thought. I couldn't help but smile along with him. He suddenly rolled over to his side, hovering above me. "I love you, Mitchie. You know that, right?"

I smiled and cupped his face in my hand, caressing it with my thumb. "I know. And I love you too." I was barely finished with the sentence before his lips were on mine.

I pulled him closer and sighed as one of his hands went under my shirt. As much as I wanted to continue, I had something to say. "Shane, I need to tell you something – Oh!"

I moaned as he sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck. I felt him smirk against my skin. He definitely wouldn't give up. I sighed and relaxed, letting him take me.

***After Smexy Smitchie Time***

Shane ran his hands through my hair and kissed me softly before getting up. I pouted and tried to pull him back. "No, don't go."

He smiled. "I'm sorry Mitch. But I'm gonna be late for my flight."

I sighed. "Fine." I pulled him down and kissed him again before he turned to pull his clothes on.

I sat up slightly, the covers covering my chest. He was really going on tour now, for months, without me. I desperately need to tell him something, but I don't know how.

When he made sure he had everything, he sat down next to me, taking my hands. "You going to be alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "Shane?"

"Yes Mitch?" He kissed my hands.

I sighed. "Have a safe trip."

He smiled. "I will." He cupped my cheek in his and leaned over to kiss me.

I pulled him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too Mitch. Never forget that." He kissed me once more before standing up. Giving me a smile, he walked out of the room.

I waited until I heard the sound of his car driving away before I slumped back down on the bed. I closed my eyes, a lone tear escaping my eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Should I give up the idea? Leave me ur thought in a review!**


	2. Caught

**Wow. I didn't expect so many people to like this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**For those of you who read my other stories, you might have noticed how I reply to anonymous reviewers. I'm going to do that for this story also, but I'm in a hurry right now. I'll start doing that next ch.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**In this story, Jason is Shane's older brother and Nate is his best friend. NOT BROTHER. You'll see why I did that later on in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR. No time to come up with a smartass remark. **

* * *

***2 months later***

It has been two months since Shane left for tour, and I have already started showing a little. I went to the doctors for a check-up, and they reassured me that everything was fine. I feel a bit guilty about going to my first check-up without Shane. I really should have told him that I'm pregnant before he left, but I didn't want to add to his stress.

A few days after Shane left, I went to my parents to tell them the news. I expected them to be mad, saying that Shane and I should have waited until we were actually married. To my surprise, they were ecstatic. My mom actually started crying.

I discussed with them how I hadn't told Shane about, wishing that I did. He is going to have a concert in Arizona tomorrow. We all decided that I should drive there and tell him the news.

I already told Shane's older brother, Jason, and his best friend, Nate, they would be ready for me. I know that they're reliable and they won't spill. But just in case, I told Nate's wife, Caitlyn, and Jason's wife, Danielle to keep an eye on them until I get there.

So here I was, sitting on my bed, thinking of everything that could happen. I want this to be perfect. I know it will be.

I will get up early in the morning and drive to Arizona, which is about a six hour drive from my parents' house in L.A. I will get there a few minutes before the show starts and see him do what he does on stage alongside his older brother, Jason, and his best friend, Nate. When the show is over, I will be waiting for him in his dressing room. I'm going to tell him that I am carrying his child. He will take me into his arms and twirl me around and kiss me all over my face, a hand on my belly.

This seems so perfect in my head. I refuse to think of any other possibilities.

My mom pops her head in around the door. "Mitchie, you should get some sleep now if you want to be up early enough to make it before the concert."

"I know, mom. I will. I'm just can't stop thinking about what to say to Shane when I see him. I'm not sure how he will react."

Mom comes and sits down next to me on my bed, taking my hands. "Sweetie, I know that Shane will be thrilled. I've seen him with kids before. He'll be a great father. And that's the whole reason he asked you marry him. He wants to be with you for the rest of his life, and he wants to have a family with you. He might be a bit shocked at first, but I know that he will be delighted all the same."

I smile. "Thanks mom."

She quickly pulls me into a hug, looking like she was on the verge of tears. "I can't believe how fast my baby is growing up. And now, you're going to be a mother."

I clung onto her. "I love you mom. I'll always be your little girl.

The next day, I got at 4:45. Even though I was tired as hell, my excitement dominated. I restlessly bounce on my toes as my parents help me pack the car.

"Alright, Mitchie Mouse," my dad says, "that's everything. Are you sure you don't want us to drive you there?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. I promise to drive safely. Though I might break the law a few times because of my excitement."

"No need to speed," mom says, "you'll get there with plenty of time to spare."

I hugged my parents once more, kissing them on the cheek. I hopped in my car and drove off.

I decide to take my parents' advice and drive safely. I only took a few breaks to go to the bathroom and get something to eat. I cross the border to Arizona at one. It takes a few more hours to get to the venue Connect 3 is performing at.

I get into the building without much trouble; everyone backed up once they realize I'm Shane Gray's fiancée. There is still thirty minutes left before the concert starts. I smile as I hear the screams of adoring fans in a distance.

Now that I'm here, I don't know what to do. I could seek Shane out and tell him right now, but that would probably lead us into doing something that will delay the concert. I decide to just visit him right now, and tell him after the concert.

But before I could get to his dressing room, I am discovered my Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn. She has her and Nate's two months old boy, Justin, in her arms.

I grin, throwing my arms around them. "Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much!"

Jason laughed. "We missed you too, Mitch."

"And how's this little guy," I said, cooing at Justin.

"He's been fine," Caitlyn said. "Though I wish there was a mute button on him. He keeps us up all night."

I laughed. "Well, you're going to need to give me some pointers when I have mine." I pat my tummy.

Jason squeezed my shoulders. "Are you excited?"

I nod. "Very. I'm just nervous about how Shane will react."

"I know he'll be thrilled," Nate said. "He'll be even happier to see you here."

Jason rolled his eyes. "He will not shut up about how much he misses you, and how he wants this tour to end so he can go home, and you two can get married."

I giggled. That makes me feels much better. I said good-bye to them once they pointed out where Shane's room is.

I walked down the hall that was aligned with a bunch of door. The one at the very end is Shane's. As I near it, I heard noises.

I paused right outside the door. I could recognize Shane's voice, and the other voice sounded like a girl. It doesn't look like they're having a normal conversation...

My eyes widened. _Oh dear god no._

Half of me wanted to turn away, wanted to believe I was imagining something and that this is the wrong door. I looked up, and saw Shane's name written there in big letters. This definitely isn't the wrong door.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly turned the knob, silently pushing the door open and peeking inside. I will regret it for the rest of my life.

Shane was lying on the couch, naked, with a girl hovering over him. Her hand was around something that I thought would be only mine forever. And he looked like he liked it!

I knew I should turn away, but I just couldn't. I wanted this all to just be a dream that I needed to wake up from.

But this isn't a dream, this is freaking reality. I watched as he pulled the whore up to kiss like he has never kissed me before. I can just feel my heart shatter into millions of pieces.

I quickly shut the door, making sure that they won't notice. Stepping away from the door, I let out a breath. I couldn't think. My mind was spinning.

I can't believe he would do that to me. After all we've been through, after what he said to me before he left for tour. We were suppose to get married in a month. But now it's hopeless.

I can't think straight, so I did the only sensible thing I could come up with.

I ran.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I'm sorry if there is any grammar errors. I have no time to check over this. BE SURE TO REVIEW! **

**5+ reviews = next chapter**

**Follow me on Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**Follow me on Tumblr: jemimakorrazutara**

**Be sure to tell me who you are so I can follow you back! :)**


	3. Not In Love

Chapter 3

Not In Love

I have absolutely no sense of what I'm doing or where I'm going. I can distinctly hear someone calling my name, but I can't tell whether it's from in front of me, behind me, or besides me, until a collided into a strong body.

"Mitchie," I heard Nate's voice say. He held me by my arms. "Mitchie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I'm crying? I reach up to touch my face and find it wet. I looked up at Nate, and seeing the concern in his eyes, I completely break down. He quickly pulls me to him, letting me sob on his shoulder.

He gently rubbed my back, murmuring soothing words into my hair. When I calmed down a little, he tried again. "Mitchie what happened? Did you speak to Shane?"

I let out a sound that was in between a sob and a high pitched squeak. In any other circumstances, I would have been embarrassed but right now, I don't care. "Shane. . . He. . ."

Nate stiffened. "Mitchie, what did he do?" I shook my head violently. He kissed my hair. "It's alright. I'm here for you. What did Shane say?"

"I didn't talk to him," I said, pulling away a little. "I went to his dressing room to say hi to him. When I got there, I heard noises. I looked in and," I let out a sob, "and I saw him having sex with some other girl." I put my head on his shoulder and started crying again.

Nate's arms tightened around me. "That son of a bitch..."

"Nate?" We heard a voice from behind us. Turning around, we see Caitlyn and Jason walking toward us. They stop when they see my probably really messed up face. "Mitchie what happened?" Caitlyn asked.

I shake my head. I can't find my voice right now. Nate spoke for me. "Mitchie saw Shane cheating on her."

Cait and Jason's eyes widen in disbelief. "What, no," Caitlyn said. "Shane wouldn't do this to you. He loves you so much."

"I thought that too," I said. "I guess we're wrong."

"But he was talking about you so much," Jason said. "He couldn't stop saying how much he misses you."

I shrugged. "Maybe he was just using that as a cover up."

"Hey Mitchie!" Came Danielle's voice. One she saw my tearstained face, her smile dropped. "Mitchie, what's wrong?"

"Shane is cheating on me," I whispered.

"Oh Mitchie." She pulled me into a hug. Another waves of sobs washed over me, and suddenly, I felt many pairs of arms around me. I rested my head on someone's shoulder, I think it was Jason's, and cried. I almost couldn't breathe, but I didn't care.

We finally pulled away a few minutes later. I wiped my eyes and tried to smile. "Thanks for being here for me, you guys. I'm sorry I ruin your shirts."

Nate chuckled. "No problem Mitch. We're always here if you need us." He squeezed me hand.

_Shane is suppose to be here for me._

"So what are you going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"We'll kick his ass into next year for you if you want," Jason said. "Brother or not, no one hurts our Mitchie Mouse like that."

"I'll say," Nate growled. "I'm so pissed at him right now. The next time I see that bastard, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp."

"No, you guys," I said. "I know you're really mad at him. But no one can be more angry than me." I turned to Jason and Nate. "You're his brother, and you're his best friend. I don't want to fuck up your guy's relationship just because Shane doesn't love me anymore."

I sucked in a breath. _Shane doesn't love me anymore._

Jason shook his head. "How could this happen? Why would he do this after he reminds us of how much he loves you every five seconds?"

I sighed. "Our relationship hasn't really been that great. We keep fighting, and it's never pretty. In fact, we were fighting right before he left for tour. But we made up after that, and he kept telling me that he loves me. I guess he was lying."

I took a deep breath. No more crying.

"What are you going to do?" Danielle asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. The reasonable part of me is telling me to leave right now while I still have the chance. Go somewhere quiet and raise my child in peace. But I want to talk to him first. Maybe it was all just a mistake, and he still wants me."

_Maybe there's still a chance for us._

I could tell that the other's doubted it, but they didn't say anything. They each hugged me once more.

"Well we're up in five minutes," Nate said. "We should get going."

"You gonna be okay Mitch?" Jason asked.

I nodded, giving him a fake smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You want to come with us?" Dani asked. "We'll make sure Shane won't see you."

I only nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak.

We walked backstage where the guys were suppose to meet, the screams of the fans growing louder. I stayed behind as Caitlyn and Dani followed their husbands to the risers. It felt odd watching them get in a prayer circle from this far away, not being a part of it. It took everything I had not to run to Shane when I saw him.

"I really wish Mitchie was here," I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah right, you son of a bitch._

Jason and Nate exchanged looks, but did't say anything otherwise.

Soon, the boys were on the risers and were being lifted onto the stage. I joined Cait and Dani at the TVs.

I couldn't help but sigh as I watched them on stage, doing what they did best. Shane looks so happy and carefree, like he didn't just cheat on his fiancee a few minutes ago.

About an hour later, they all sat down on stool on the catwalk as Shane sang Gotta Find You. As always, he brought a little girl onto stage, holding her in his arms and singing to her. He held the mike to the girl, and laughed when she started singing with him.

I smiled a little, laying a hand on my stomach. He would have made an amazing father.

I saw something from the corner of my eye and I looked up. Standing a few feet away was the girl that Shane had been fucking. My blood went cold. I wanted to jump at her and tear at her throat, but I refrained myself.

Caitlyn and Dani must have sensed my sudden tenseness because they gave me a worried look.

"You alright Mitch?" Dani asked.

I shook my head and nodded my head towards blondey. "That's the girl that Shane cheated on me with."

They looked to where I indicated and narrowed their eyes. "Just give us the word, and we'll claw her eyes out," Caitlyn said.

I smirked. "And let you have all the fun? No way. I'll cut her up myself. You guys are free to beat Shane up, but just because you're girls and he won't be able to hit you back."

Dani grinned. "That's the spirit Mitch!"

I actually smiled genuinely that time. They sang a few more songs, and soon it was time for the concert to end.

"This next song is for my beautiful fiancée," Shane said. "She means the world to me. I wish you were here." He looked into one of the cameras and smiled. The crowd awed.

I sighed. Maybe there still is hope for us.

They sang When You Look Me in the Eyes and then the concert was over. It ended with the boys holding hands and taking a bow, then they ran offstage. I shrunk into the shadows as Caitlyn and Dani went to greet their husbands. I sighed, my eyes looking for Shane. I finally found him, and decided it was time I talk to him.

But before I could go to him, my friends came towards me. They followed my gaze.

"You gonna be alright?" Nate asked.

I nodded. Caitlyn squeezed my hand. "Of anything goes wrong, we'll be here to back you up."

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me." They all hugged me once more before I walked off in the direction that I saw Shane go in.

I took a deep breath and rounded a corner. Shane was pushed up against the wall, making out with that girl. He had a bottle of beer in his hand. The sight hurt like hell, but I'm not gonna cry anymore.

I crossed my arms over my chest and cleared my throat. They quickly broke away. "Well you certainly missed me," I said, glaring.

Shane looked at me and his eyes widened. He said something to the slut, not taking his eyes off of me. The slut nodded and walked past me, giving me a smirk. I glared daggers at her. Damn, I'm good at this.

I turned my gaze back to Shane, who was looking at me with narrowed eyes. I held his gaze, mentally holding myself back from falling into his arms. We just stared at each other for a few minutes. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Finally, Shane spoke. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I could ask you the same."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's none of your business." He turned and walked the opposite direction.

I stared after him, my mouth slightly open. How the hell could he say that? I was expecting him to beg for my forgiveness. Instead, he just acts like he doesn't care.

I walked after him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. "Yes, it is my business. I'm kind of you fiancée."

"I kind of don't care."

I took a step back, stung. _He's drunk_, I told myself. _He's just drunk._

I threw my hands up. "Why did you do it? Am I not enough for you.?"

"No you're not."

"Shane!" I could not believe this was happening "Stop acting like this. Like you don't care you're throwing our relationship away."

"I don't care."

"Shane!"

"What?" His eyes suddenly grew angry. "What the hell do you want me to do Mitchie? You want me to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? You want me to beg you to take me back, that this was all just a mistake? Well guess what Mitchie. It wasn't a mistake. She's so much better in bed than you are." He was up in my face now.

I involuntarily shrunk back. He smirked. "Do you really think I would love you, Mitchie, when I can have so much better? You've even gained weight. Why would anyone want you?"

I looked down at my swollen belly. He doesn't get it.

I looked back up at him. His face was full of anger and hatred. Why, I had no idea. But I knew one thing: he wasn't drunk. His eyes weren't clouded like they usually were when he came home drunk. Right now, the only thing in them was anger.

My heart broke even more. He really doesn't love me.

My breath came out shakily. "If you don't love me anymore, then why were you still with me? Why did you ask me to marry you?"

He leaned down so he was whispering in my ear. "So I can see your face when I break you."

I couldn't take it anymore. He clearly doesn't want me anymore. And if he doesn't want me, he won't want our child. My cheek felt wet and I realized I had started crying.

Shane smirked. "Aw you sad?" He lifted his hand and wiped a tear. I smacked it away. He grabbed my waist. "Come on Mitch, don't be like that. It's not your fault that you're fat."

I tried to push him away. "Get your filthy hands off of me. I don't know what slut they've been in."

He pushed me against the wall. "Look at me Mitch," he said in a soft voice.

I didn't obey. If I did, I would melt. And he knows he has the effect on me. "Shane, let go of me."

He gripped me even tighter. His face was only a few inches from mine. What the hell was going on? I know he isn't drunk, so why was he acting like this?

He pressed his body against mine, and I started freaking out. If he put any more weight on me, he would crush the baby. "Shane, get off! Get off!"

He leaned even closer. "Scared?"

His lips came even closer to mine. Without thinking, I slapped him across the face and violently shoved him back. He clearly wasn't expecting that.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. But I had already taken off down the hallway, far out of his reach. But I kept running. All this probably wasn't good for the baby, but I couldn't think about that now. I had just lost the love of my life.

I ran until I spotted my friends. Jason was the first one who saw me. His three year old boy, Mason, was clutching onto his leg. Jason held his arms out and I ran into them.

"It's alright Mitchie. I got you. Everything will be okay." He stroked my hair.

I felt Mason pull on my shirt. "Why are you sad Aunt Mitchie?" he asked. "Do you need a hug?"

I laughed a little. "Yes, I do." I crouched down to his level. He wrapped his tiny arms around neck tightly. I pulled away and smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Mas, why don't you go find mommy? I'll be there in a second." The little boy nodded and off to where Dani was. Nate came over to us.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," he said with a sad smile. I shook my head. "I'm sorry Mitch."

"I know. I am too." I sighed and rubbed my stomach. I found that it had become a habit whenever I was sad or upset about something. I told them everything that had happened.

Nate spoke. "Did you tell him about . . .?"

"No. I figured if he doesn't care about me, he won't care about our child. And besides, if he did find out, he would try to take custody of it. I just can't let that happen. This baby is the only thing of Shane's I have left."

"We understand," Jason said. "So what are you going to do now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'll go to my parents. I'm going to have to quit the music business if I want to raise the baby in peace. Maybe I'll move to the countryside in Italy. I've always wanted to live there." I tried to smile, but failed. "I just never want to see Shane again."

They just nodded. I knew they wanted to say something, but they held back. I pulled them both into a tight hug. "Thank you guys for being here for me. I'm sorry if all this is hurting you. I know you're really shocked from what Shane did. We all are."

"Just keep in touch with us," Nate said. "Just to checkup with us and stuff."

"I will. I'm going to have to change my phone number, my e-mail, everything. I know that Shane will come looking for me. And I know that if he finds me, I'll fall back into his trap. When I'm settled and I have everything, I'll contact you. Just promise me something." They nodded. "Promise me you won't tell Shane any of this. Don't even tell him that you knew I was here. I know it's going to hard, and he's gonna interrogate you a lot, but please. Just. . . Don't tell him."

"We promise, Mitch," Jason said.

"Thank you. I promise, I'll see you very soon." I gave them both another hug, along with Caitlyn and Dani, then I walked out.

Out of my career, out of my old life, the life I with the one man in the world that I love more than anything. As I drove away from the venue, the last words that Shane had said to me before he left for tour rang in my head.

_"I love you Mitchie. Never forget that." _


	4. Birthday Reunion

**Hi guys. Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean the world to me. Keep them coming! :)**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Sapphire: **LOL I agree. And thank you!

**Jovatic NEMI fan: **Here you go! I hope you enjoy it. Though I must say, I'm a JEMI fan. LOL!

**Cali4444: **Thank you! Enjoy!

**If you are an anonymous reviewer, be sure to write a fake name so I can reply to you!**

**And wow 34 reviews in only three ch? I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR**

* * *

Chapter 4

Birthday Reunion

***17 years later***

It's been seventeen years. Seventeen years since I left my old life, since I walked out of the life of someone I love, and someone who I thought loved me.

Seventeen years since I've ever loved another guy. I don't know if it's because I've lost all my trust and respect for guys, or because there really isn't anyone else I can love. Not after _him_.

And I feel like something's gonna happen really soon, and it's going to involve _him_.

But enough of this mystical crap. Today is my daughter, Kya's, sixteenth birthday party. I want this to be perfect. It has to be special for Kya.

Speaking of which, I should probably go wake that sloth up. She's just as lazy as her father. Not that I think of him very often.

I went into her room, moving back the curtains. Kya had an arm slung across her face, her mouth hanging slightly open. I had to laugh.

Normal moms would just gently shake their children awake. Not me. I got on top of my daughter's bed and jumped. That seemed to do trick.

Kya groaned and turned the other way. I lightly slapped her cheeks. She just swatted my hand away. Sighing, I go off of her bed and pulled the covers from beneath her, bringing her to the floor with them.

"Ow mom! What the hell?" she complained.

"Don't what the hell me," I said. "Your birthday party is today. We need to get ready."

Kya groaned and slumped her head back against the bed. "My birthday is in two months. I don't see why we need ro have the party now."

"We're having the party now because this is the only time that Uncle Jason and Nate are free. They're going on tour in a few weeks. Now get up."

Kya sighed. "It's not really much of a party. There's only going to be a few family members over. I don't even have any friends to invite."

"Your boyfriend's going to be over." I grinned.

Her face turned red. "He's not my boyfriend mom! Nor will he ever be."

I laughed. "What? I didn't even say a name."

"Yeah, but I know who you were thinking of." She sighed. "I'm sorry mom, but Justin is way out of my league. He's a rockstar, just like his dad, and I'm not. He has millions of girls throwing themselves at him. Besides, I can tell he's not into me. Me calling his dad Uncle must really be a turn off. And we're not even related!"

"Sure, you can tell yourself that." I ran my hands through her hair and kissed her head. "Let's go get ready."

Kya got up, groaning again. "Now my butt hurts."

"Well I'm not going to kiss it better for you."

I went into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee while Kya got ready. Turning on the radio, I sighed as a new Connect three song came on. Hearing Shane's voice made me miss him even more than I should. Over the years, I couldn't help but notice that his parts got more depressing.

I rolled my eyes. It's probably about some slut that left him.

Kya came into the kitchen and dropped down into a chair by the table. I laid a plate of eggs and a glass of milk. She groaned. "If it's my birthday, why do I have to eat eggs? Why can't I have chocolate pancakes instead?"

"You said so yourself, it's not really your birthday."

She picked at her eggs, but devoured them in no time, jugging down the glass of milk. She wiped some of it off of her chin with her sleeve. I shook my head. Even though she is a spitting image of me, her personality is just like her father.

I sighed. Alright, no more thinking about Shane for today.

I started this a while ago. I found myself missing Shane more and more every day, even though I know that he doesn't give a crap about me. Just thinking about it makes me even more depressed than I already am. And I couldn't be like that. I had to be there for Kya.

So I gave myself a limit on how much I think about him. I my mind won't wonder to Shane any more than twice a day. It's really hard at times, but it's what keeps me strong.

"So when are they getting here?" Kya asked.

"They should be here in about an hour."

"Cool." She got up and put her dirty dishes in the sink. She walked into the living room, kissing my cheek as she walked past me.

"No video games!" I called after her.

"Aw mom!" She turned around and slumped her shoulders.

"You have an hour to get ready. Make yourself look pretty for Justin."

"Ugh, mom, that's another thing. If Justin really likes me, he won't care what I look like."

"Yes, but first you really need to get his attention by really impressing him. Then he'll observe you more and see how beautiful you really are, even without make-up."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How do you know?"

"I've had experience." I smirked.

Kya growled something under her breath, she went upstairs to her room. Music was soon blasting through her door. I sighed. It was Shane's solo album.

In the next hour, I tried to clean things up the best I can. Before long, the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it. A pair of arms were immediately flung around my shoulders.

"Hi Aunt Mitchie!" said Jason and Danielle's daughter, Lily, said.

I felt someone hugging my leg and looked down to see their youngest daughter, six year old Katie. "Hi Aunt Mitchie Mouse!"

"Hey girls." I laughed and pulled away from her, giving everyone else a hug.

"So where's the birthday girl?" Caitlyn asked.

"She's upstairs. I'll call her." I took two steps. "KYA, GET DOWN HERE!"

Nate shook his head. "Some things never change."

"Nope!" I ran my hand through his curly hair. "Where are Mason and Justin?"

"They're coming," Danielle said. "Jason is helping them set something up in the backyard. They say it's a surprise for Kya. I kinda don't want to know what it is. . ."

"Me neither," I said. "As long as they don't blow up the house, I'm fine with it."

"I wouldn't count on that." Caitlyn grinned.

We heard pounding on the stairs and Kya finally came down. She smiled. "Hi guys!"

She gave everyone a hug. Mason came into the house, hugging her from behind. "Hey cuz! Haven't seen you in a while. You got taller squirt." He ruffled her hair. She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away. Mason nodded his head towards the backyard. "Your Prince Charming is out there."

"Why were you guys there?" Kya asked, blushing a little.

"The guys have a really really big surprise for you out back, but it's a secret, but it's going to blow you away!" Lily said, jumping up and down and hugging her.

Mason clamped his hands over his sister's mouth, muttering something about stupid fourteen-year-olds.

Kya grinned, running around them to the backyard. But Justin appeared just in time and held out a hand to block her.

"Oh no you don't. It's a surprise and you'll get to see it later."

Kya glared up at him, though I could tell she was trying hard not grin at the sight of Justin. She tried to go around him but he caught her by the shoulders. "Nope."

Kya pouted and turned around. "Fine then."

Justin held out his arms. "What, I don't get a hug?"

"Nope. You're a jerk."

Justin shrugged and wrapped his arms around Kya, picking her up off the floor. "I missed you bestie!"

"I didn't miss you," Kya mumbled, though she was blushing like crazy.

I caught Caitlyn's eye from across the room, and we grinned at each other. "Alright, now that you're all here, what do you want to do?"

"Really Mitch?" Jason said. "You invite us to a party, and you don't even have anything planned."

"Well according to Ky, this isn't really a party. I just want us to be together before you guys leave for tour. And while we're at it, we can celebrate Kya's sweet sixteen."

"I say we play video games!" Mason declared.

"AGREED!" Kya and Justin said.

"I wanna put make-up on Kya!" Lily shouted.

"Aw hell no!" Kya hid behind Justin. "Retreat!" They all ran upstairs to the game room.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well the kids are occupied."

Dani sat down next to me. "So how have you been Mitch?"

"I've been fine. It's been the same old thing. Kya begs me to sing for her all the time, and sometimes I give in."

"Have you been writing any new songs?" Nate asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I try not to though. It brings back too many painful memories." Dani squeezed my shoulder. "So what excuse did you give Shane this time?" I asked cautiously. I know I'm over my limit, but I need to know.

"Actually, we didn't have to make anything up," Nate said. "We were given a few weeks off, and Shane went to spend that time in Hawaii. Says he wants to relax a little before the tour starts." I nodded. Nate leaned in a little. "You know, it's been exactly seventeen years since you've left him. A lot has happened at that time."

I looked down. "I don't want to talk about Shane. We've both made our decision."

"What Nate is trying to say," Jason said, "is that Shane's still taking this hard. He hasn't been the same since you left. He tore down the planet trying to look for you. After a while, he just gave up. He still writes songs, but they're all depressing. Our parents are even considering putting him in rehab."

"I don't believe that. Shane doesn't care for me. If he did, he wouldn't have let me go that easily."

"Mitch. . ."

"Guys," I sighed. "I'm sorry, but can we please not talk about Shane? He's not in my life anymore. He hasn't been for seventeen years. This day is about Kya. Can we please just focus on that."

They all frowned, but nodded.

"So, you're still going to go through with the plan?" Caitlyn asked.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. It's going to kill me, but it's for Kya. She's wanted this for so long. It'll make her happy." Dani smiled and squeezed my hand.

The children came back downstairs. "Hey, so Kya says a new comic shop opened up a few blocks away," Justin said.

"Yeah. So?"

"Can we go to it?" He grinned hopefully.

"Hm." I laid a hand on my chin, pretending to think. "What do you think Cait?"

"Please, please please," Kya said, making a puppy dog face at Caitlyn.

"It's up to you Mitch." She winked.

"I don't know. . ."

Katie had a hand on my knee and was jumping up and down. "Oh pretty, pretty please Aunt Mitchie Mouse! Please!"

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "Alright, you guys can go."

"Yay!" They all shouted and ran for the door.

"Take care of Katie!" Dani shouted after them.

I sighed and got up. "They should be gone for a few hours. Let's set up."

Caitlyn grinned. "I can just see Kya and Justin sitting off to one side reading a manga together."

I grinned as well. "I ship them."

"Me too!" We high fived while the boys rolled their eyes.

Jason got the cake out of the car while Nate, Caitlyn, and Dani were working on decorations. I still had dinner to make. We were done about a hour and a half later.

I slumped down on the couch. "I think we should give them a little more time."

"I think you're just stalling," Nate said.

"I'm just really nervous. I feel like something is going to happen, something that I'll regret."

"Well whatever it is, we'll be here for you," Jason said.

"I know. You guys have always been there for me." I rested my head on Jason's shoulder.

I made lemonade for everyone while we sat and talked. I haven't seen these guys in a while. It was nice to catch up with them.

After I left Shane, I went straight to my parents. I told them everything. They were furious with Shane, but they helped me get through it.

I quit the music business so I could raise Kya in peace. I change all my e-mails, bank accounts, and phone numbers. I started using Michelle instead of Mitchie. I even dyed my hair black. I moved to the countryside in Italy. My mom said it would help relieve some of the stress that city life brings. It could help me relax. Plus, I've always wanted to live there.

After Kya was born, I stayed there for a few years. My parents stayed with me, teaching me everything I needed to know about being a mom. We moved back to LA later on, when everything had cooled down and I was almost forgotten by the media.

I moved out of my parents house two years ago. I didn't want to be completely dependent on them, and they had already gone through so much for me. I got a house near the ocean. When Kya was old enough, I enrolled her in school.

I still write songs, though not as frequently as usual. I only gave in to it if I missed Shane too much, or if Kya asked me to sing.

The sound of the doorbell shook me out of my thoughts. I frowned. "That can't be the kids? Kya has keys." I went to the door and opened it, grinning when I saw who was behind it.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffy. I have more written, but I'm too tired to finish it. WHO DO YOU THINK IS BEHIND THE DOOR! And what do you guysthink Mitchie is going to give Kya as a present?**

**And how many of you ship Kya and Justin? ;)**

**Be sure to review you guys!**

**Follow me on Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**Follow me on Tumblr: jemimakorrazutara**

**Also be sure to check out my other Smitchie stories, Kidnapped and You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine Book1.**

**And if you're a fan of Avatar the Last Airbender, check out my Zutara stories Ours and In Real Life.**

**See you next time! :)**


	5. Presents

**Holy shit, 50 reviews? I love you guys!**

**Jovatic fan: **Here you go! Enjoy!

**Cade: **Here you go! Don't die!

**Cali4444: **Aw thank you! That means the world to me!

**Keep the reviews coming guys! I love reading them. Make sure to check out my other stories as well!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Camp Rock.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Presents

_The sound of the doorbell shook me out of my thoughts. I frowned. "That can't be the kids? Kya has keys." I went to the door and opened it, grinning when I saw who was behind it._

"Mom, dad! I didn't know you were coming." I threw my arms around my parents. "I though you guys were still in Hawaii."

Mom smiled. "We wanted to surprise you guys. And we weren't going to miss our granddaughter's sweet sixteen."

"Also we heard that Gray kid was also in Hawaii," dad added. "I didn't want to be anywhere near that bastard."

I led my parents into the living room, where they greeted everyone else. My mom looked around. "So where's the birthday girl?"

"The kids are out right now. They should be back any minute."

As if on cue, the door opened again and the kids piled in, carrying bags of comic books. Kya grinned and ran to mom and dad. "Grandma, grandpa, it's so great to see you again."

Dad made a face. "Grandpa makes me sound really old."

"You are really old daddy. But we still love you!" I hugged him tightly.

Kya turned to Justin. "Can we go outside now, or are you still being an asshole?"

"Kya, language!" I shouted.

"It's true," she muttered.

Justin grinned. "Yeah, we can see it now. Come on." He took Kya's hand and dragged her outside. I gave her a wink as she passed by me. She tried to glare at me, but she was too distracted by Justin's hand in hers.

We went outside and Kya stopped, looking at all the decoration. "Alright, I already knew there was a party, but I'll act surprised." Her eyes fell on a huge pile of dirt in the middle of the yard. "What the hell is that?" Kya yelled.

"It's a volcano," Mason said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Uh huh. I don't think I want to see it anymore." She started backing up.

"Nope, you will," Justin said.

"Should we take cover?" Caitlyn asked.

"That would be very wise," Mason answered.

"You guys better not destroy my house," I muttered. Justin and Mason grinned at each other and high fived. Justin took out a remote. "I don't like the looks of that," I said.

"Alright, everyone might want to stand back," Justin said. He and Mason backed away to stand next to us. He turned to Mason. "Ready bro?"

"Ready! Let's do this!"

Justin hit the button on the remote, and everyone held their breaths. The volcano exploded, and dirt went flying everywhere. When the dust had cleared, we saw that the top of the volcano had been blown off, and in its place was a banner that said, "Happy Sweet Sixteen Kya."

"Wow," was all Kya could say.

"Well that went better than the cake did in the Hannah Montana movie," Jason said.

"I'll say," Nate added. Cait, Dani, and I murmured in agreement.

The kids were giving us the WTF looks. "Can you guys not talk about old people stuff," Mason said. "It's really annoying and confusing."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, who wants cake?"

"WE DO!" the kids shouted all at once.

"After dinner."

"Aw!"

"Actually," Lily said. "Not aw. I love Aunt Mitchie's cooking!"

"Oh thank you honey!" I said. "You can be the first one to have cake."

"What?" the others shouted. I stuck my tongue out at them.

We set up the table that was waiting outside. Kya helped me serve the food, pouring water into everyone's glass.

When all the food was set up, I sat down at the head. "Alright everyone, you can just dig in." Kya reached for the spoons, licking her lips and dumping tons of food on her plate. I rolled my eyes while everyone else chuckled. "Gosh, Ky, leave some for the rest of us. I'm not cooking any more today." Kya just grinned.

"Just like her father," Nate said. My stomach tightened a little.

"So I've heard," Kya said, shoving more food into her mouth.

We all just ate and talked for the next hour. Kya and Lily had their heads bent in a conversation while Justin and Mason played with Katie.

Nate talked to me about their plans for a new album. Jason was having a conversation with my parents. Even though he's Shane's brother, my parents love Jason. They know how much he cares for me. My mom started loving him when she was helping him with the Junior Rockers at Camp Rock. That was so many years ago. . .

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, mom."

"WHAT!"

"Hi." Kya grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"Can we have cake now? I'm still hungry"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're always hungry. And what makes you think we even got cake?"

"Because you love me!"

"Also because Lily babbled about it," Mason added.

"That too."

I chuckled. "Alright. Jason, get the cake!"

"Why me?" he complained.

"Because I said so."

Jason mumbled something under his breath, but got up anyways. Mom shook her head. "You guys still act like children."

"Maybe it's because we want to know what drives them crazy," I said, nodding my head towards the kids.

Jason came back to the table with a chocolate ice cream cake. 'Happy Birthday Kya' was written on it. Kya cut it, begging us all not to sing. I took a slice and stuffed it into her mouth. "Mom!" she shouted.

"What? You said you were hungry."

Rolling her eyes, she licked the cake off of her face, wiping the remaining crumbs off with a napkin. I'm just glad she didn't use her sleeve again. We both cut out slices of the cake, handing it to everyone. The cake was finished when the kids went for a second serving.

Kya hugged Jason. "Thanks for the cake, Uncle Jas. It was amazing."

He smiled. "I'm glad you all liked it."

"Alright, present time!" Dani shouted excitedly. She grabbed Kya's hand and ran inside. We all followed.

"Kay," Caitlyn said. "Ours first. This present is from all of us girls. We went out together and got this for you."

"I'm really scared," Kya said. Caitlyn grinned and took out a make-up set. "Oh God."

"See?" Lily said. "Now you can be l prettied up for your dates."

"What makes you think I'm going to start dating anytime soon?"

"Oh come on. You have to start dating soon. You're sixteen and you haven't even had your first kiss yet! Aunt Mitchie can help you with that with all this make-up."

"Like I was saying to mom before, if a guy really cares for me, I won't have to make myself pretty. Besides, mom hates make-up also."

I grinned. "Yeah, but this is going to be really fun."

Kya rolled her eyes, but grinned and hugged Caitlyn, Dani, and Lily. "No but really. Thank you guys."

"Me next, me next," Katie yelled, tugging on Kya's shirt. She went over to Dani's purse, rummaging in it and taking out a piece of paper. She ran back over to Kya and handed it to her.

Kya unfolded the paper to find a cute little drawing. Happy birthday Kya was written on it. Everyone laughed. Kya picked Katie up and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Katie Kat!" Katie giggled.

We went on with opening the presents. Mom and dad had given Kya a cool new journal to write her songs in (I had told them that she had filled her old one up). Nate and Jason had gotten her new boots and had created a little rap for her, which entertained us all. Justin and Mason gave her a new purple acoustic guitar.

"Holy crap this is amazing!" she shouted, taking the guitar. She turned it over. Happy birthday was carved onto it, along with the boys' names.

Justin smiled. "You like."

"Uh, how about I love? Thank you guys so much!" She threw her arms around Justin.

Mason rolled his eyes. "Sure give the hot guy that's not related to you a hug first."

"I swear, you're gay," Kya said, hugging Mason as well. She turned turned to everyone else. "Thank you all so much for coming. This has really been great."

Nate squeezed her shoulders. "It was great to see you guys again. We'll be sure to keep in touch when we go on tour."

Kya pouted. "Wait, don't tell me you guys are leaving now."

Nate grinned. "Why? Do you want us to leave?" Kya shook her head. "I don't know. We have a lot of things to take care of before we're on the road."

"At least stay for the night," I insisted. "It's a long drive back, and I'm sure you're already tired. We have a few spare rooms where you can sleep. The kids can sleep down here in the living room. You guys can leave in the morning after you have breakfast with us."

"What do you guys think?" Jason asked, turing to Caitlyn and Dani.

Dani shrugged. "I'm all for it." Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Justin said. "I'm really sick of driving right now, and we're going to do tons of driving while we're on the tour."

Lily clapped her hands. "Oh, I think it's a great idea. I want more time to hear the songs Kya has written. Please please please please please!"

"Please please please," Katie said, mimicking her sister.

Nate grinned. "Well I don't think we can say no to Katie. So we'll stay."

"Yay!" Kya hugging him tightly.

I laughed. "Alright, I still haven't given you your present. It's my turn."

"Aw mom, you don't have to give me anything. You already do so much! I have all that I'll ever need."

I rolled my eyes. "That's BS."

She grinned. "I know. So what is it?"

"Well, since you're birthday is in two months, I'm going to give it to you then."

"Aw mom!"

"But I'll tell you what it is now."

"Alright . . ."

I sighed and looked at my friends. They smiled, encouraging me to go on. "We have VIP tickets to a Connect 3 concert."

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! I'm probably not gonna update again this week. I need to work on my other stories. Hope that doesn't stop you from reviewing though! :)**


	6. Flashback

**I'm so sorry this was updated later than I expected. I've had a crap week. I missed school most of last week cuz I was really sick, and I had so many tests and quizzes to make up. I've been so stressed.**

**But here's a nice, long chapter. And as the title says, it will have a flashback. **

**Damn you guys. 63 reviews in only five chapters? I love you!**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**samss: **Aw thank you! It means the world to me! I'm glad you like this.

**Sapphire: **Thank you! And I hope you like my other stories just as much as you like this one!

**YoYo: **Thank you!

**Jovatic fan: **Thank you! I think you're the only person in the world who liked cliffhangers. Haha. Enjoy!

**Cali4444: **Haha thanks! You're adorable!

**I wanna give a shout out to an awesome reviewer, chippewaPrincess96. She leaves extremely long reviews, and those must take up a lot of time. And I love reading every single one of them. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own camp rock, though I wish I owned the Jonas Brothers. . .**

* * *

Chapter 6

Flashback

Kya looked at me for a long time, not saying anything. Then she started to smile. "What?"

"We have VIP to tickets to a Connect 3 concert. We have seats in the front row. Caitlyn will be there with us. I'll be kind of in the back so Shane doesn't see me. We have backstage access. Nate and Jason will make sure you see Shane. So you'll get to meet your father, without him really knowing who you are."

Kya was silent again. Suddenly, she screamed, throwing her arms around my shoulders. "Ah! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

I smiled, hugging her back. She has been asking me about this for a while. She never really knew who her father was until she was eleven. After much poking and prodding, I had eventually given in and told her the truth.

She had always loved Shane, even when she didn't know he was her father. I would always play his music for her. One third of Connect 3 is her uncle anyways, and two of them come to visit us, along with their wife and kids.

Kya pulled back and looked at me. "Mom, you're alright with this? You know, if it's too hard for you, we don't have to go."

"I'll be fine." I tried to sound reassuring, but my voice cracked. I cleared my throat and smiled at her. "Really, I'm alright. It's going to be really hard, but I'll make it through. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

She hugged me again. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." I just held her there, smiling slightly. "I love you mom."

I kissed her head. "I love you too."

She stepped back, grinning. "Oh, my God. I actually get to see my dad now. After so many year, I finally get to see him!" She squealed and jumped up and down. I had to laugh. "When and where is it?"

"It's in Arizona, on your birthday."

"But that's like a six hour drive."

"I know. But it's your birthday, and I wanted it to be special. Nate and Jason made sure it would be close enough for us to get to. I'll be hiding somewhere in the back, but you'll be able to see your father."

"Oh my God. . ." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"You excited Ky?" Jason asked.

"Hell fucking yeah!"

"Kya!" I yelled.

"Whoops."

"You can't really blame her Mitch," Nate said. "She is your daughter after all."

"Yeah I know. I told her I don't care if she cusses, as long as it's not at me, older people, in front of kids, and in front of guests."

"But they're all family so it's fine!" Kya said.

I rolled my eyes. We didn't really do much for the rest of the day. We ate popcorn while watching movies that everyone could watch. I made sure they were PG, much to the kids' displeasure. Katie had fallen asleep on my lap. I looked up to see Kya's head lolling a little on Justin's shoulder. I could tell she was very aware of him since she was scooting away a little, but he didn't seem to mind. I smiled a little.

"Alright guys, time for bed," I said when the last movie ended.

The kids whined and insisted that they weren't tired and they wanted to watch a few more movies. Ten minutes later, they were all asleep.

We left the kids in the living room since they had already set up blankets and pillows. My parents had already retired to their rooms. But the rest of us sat in my room, talking well into the night, just like we used to. _Just like we used to do with Shane_.

I sighed.

Dani smiled at me. "So you're going to be alright? You can still go back on it if you want."

"I know. And I know Kya will understand if I just cancel our plans. But did you see how happy she was? She's so excited that she finally gets to see her father in person, even if he doesn't even know she exists. I don't want to disappoint her."

"We're proud of you Mitch," Nate said. "This is going to be the best night in Kya's life, and it's all because of you."

"And whatever happens, we'll be there for you," Jason said.

I smiled, tears coming into my eyes. These guys have done so much for me and Kya. I'll be forever grateful to them. "I know. I love you guys so much." I hugged them all tightly.

The next morning we were all outside, saying good bye to everyone. My parents were going home as well, saying that if they rested too much, they'll get lazy and won't be able to drive back.

As I was giving Caitlyn and Dani a final hug, I saw Kya and Justin from the corner of my eyes. They head their heads bent and seemed to be in a deep conversation. Well at least Justin was. Kya seemed a bit distracted, smiling slightly as she gazed up at him.

I smiled. That was exactly the way I used to look at Shane.

I watched as Justin gave her a hug then pulled away to kiss her cheek. She looked a bit dazed as he walked away. Kya turned and caught my eye. I winked at her. She glared, giving me the say-something-and-I-will-kill-you look.

I hugged Nate and Jason one last time. "Drive safely you guys. Try not to crash the car. And keep your hormones in check, Natey boy. Don't get too distracted by Caity."

Nate, who was mind fucking Caity, rolled his eyes. "Whatever Torres."

Kya frowned. "Torres?"

I nodded. "Yup. That's my real last name."

Nate gave Kya a hug. "Stay safe you guys. We'll see you soon."

They all got into the car and drove away, waving at us. We were about to go inside when a postal truck came by. "Michelle Gray?" the mailman asked.

"That's me." I took the mail from him, thanking him.

"What is it?" Kya asked.

"Probably the concert tickets." Kya grinned.

We went inside and I sat down at the table in the kitchen. "So if your last name is really Torres, why do you use Gray?" Kya asked. "You and dad weren't married, right?"

I sighed. "No, we were engaged. The reason I use Gray is because I knew he would try to find me. He would look under my full name. He would never suspect me using his last name."

Kya sat down in the chair across from me. "Do you. . . Do you still miss him?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I do."

Kya nodded. "But if I see him, am I allowed to punch him for you?"

I laughed. "I already did that when I left him. But yes, you can. As long as no one else is there."

She grinned. "Sweet."

I got up and ruffled her hair. "Now, just because you had a party yesterday, it doesn't mean you're getting out of doing homework. You're still going to school tomorrow."

"Aw mom! I don't even have that much homework. And besides, school's almost over. The teachers don't even care."

"Come on, let's go. If you want to keep your grades up, you need to do your homework."

"Mom, I already have straight As. How much longer are you going to push me."

"Until you skip another grade."

"But I'm going to be a senior. There's no more grades to skip. And I kinda wanna be there for senior year."

"Why, cause you wanna take Justin to the Prom?" I grinned.

"No! I won't even be able to because, again, he's famous, and I'm not."

"Anything can change in a year Ky. Now, go and do your homework."

Kya groaned, but got up and went to her room anyways. I made myself a cup of milk before sitting down at the small table, sighing.

These next two months are going to be very long. I was very nervous about seeing Shane again. I almost wanted to go back on the whole thing and just have Caitlyn drive Kya to the concert. But Cait would have to drive here for six hours, and then drive back for six hours. No, I had to be strong. Besides, it's Kya that Shane is going to be seeing, not me.

And as much as I hate to admit it, I was kind of excited about see him again. Sure I had seen many pictures of him and I had seen him on TV, but I wanted to see him in person and see how he grew. I wanted to see first hand if that spark in his eyes was still there when he sang.

But he's still an asshole.

I rested my head on my arms, letting a tear slip. I was thinking about Shane way to much, and it made me even more sad. This is going to have to stop if I'm going to make it through the concert. And I had to, for Kya's sake.

I'm glad Shane wouldn't see me. Because I know I will break down. Kya knows that Shane is her father. Kya knows when she'll be seeing him. She knows where she'll be seeing him.

What she doesn't know is that it's the exact same place where I caught Shane cheating on me.

* * *

Two months went by quicker than I had hoped. Kya finished her junior year in high school last month. While most kids hung out with their friends at the mall, she would spend her time at our little private spot on the beach, filling up the song journal that mom and dad had gotten her. I tried to resist it, but sometimes I would go out and help her.

I tried to do things like taking a jog in the morning or trying to get myself addicted to a TV show so I wouldn't have to think about Shane. But seeing Kya sit out there writing songs reminded me so much of him. She would scrunch up her nose and her forehead would crease in concentration whenever she was thinking about something to write, and her eyes would light up every time she comes up with something, just like Shane's did.

Some days, she would come bouncing over to me, her eyes lit up with excitement because she wanted to show me a new song that she had written. And I would lock myself in my room long after she had gone to sleep, and I would cry my eyes out, because that is exactly was Shane used to do.

So I would try to find things to do that would get my mind off of him. And I had been doing pretty good because Kya hadn't brought him up and I hadn't thought if him in weeks.

Until Caitlyn called to remind me that the concert is in a week.

As the date grew closer, Kya got more and more excited, and I grew more and more anxious. I could turn back on it now, but Kya would be disappointed. She had woken me up early this morning, and before I even have a chance to say happy birthday to her, she had pushed me into the bathroom to get ready.

I shook my head and shouted at her to get dressed as well. I wasn't one of those girls that took forever to get ready, since I rarely wore make-up, but today I tried to dress extra slow. Still I got ready within ten minutes.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't the same as I was seventeen years ago. I had grown a few inches taller, which was quite a feat for me. But I had also lost a lot of weight, and it wasn't just because my mom made me go to the gym after I had Kya. But I was still pretty recognizable.

I took out a straightener that Caitlyn had given me a long time ago, one that I hadn't really used. I was just straightening my hair to stall, but I didn't want anyone to look at me too closely.

I ran my hand through my now straight hair, still extremely nervous. What if Shane saw me? Would he recognize me? Would he still think that I'm beautiful? Probably not.

My eyes darted over to the razor on the counter. I have only done it once after I left Shane. And that while I was still pregnant with Kya. I never cut again.

I tore my gaze away from the blade and went out the door before I could have any second thoughts. I went downstairs and made some breakfast. Kya came bouncing down five minutes after.

She kissed my cheek and sat down. "Morning mom."

"Morning birthday girl." I set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her.

"Yum!" She grinned and dug in. **(For this if you who read my story Kidnapped, it's the exact same thing Mitchie and Shane made.)**

I sat down with my own pancakes and a cup of coffee. Kya scorffed the pancakes down quickly. I raised an eyebrow. "Slow down, Ky. If you get sick and throw up, we're not going to the concert."

"I'm sorry. I'm just really excited."

I smiled. "I know. And believe it or not, I'm kinda excited as well. It's been a while since I've seen the boys perform live."

Kya offered to do the dishes while I put some bags we pack into the car. Half an hour later, I had the car parked outside and Kya jumped into the passenger seat, throwing a few extra bags into the back.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!"

I chuckled, and soon we were on the road. About an hour after we had started driving, Kya had plugged in one of Connect 3's old albums. I sighed. Here I was trying to forget Shane as much as I could before the concert, and Kya put on my favorite album.

Kya started singing and dancing along, looking at me and grinning. I couldn't help myself. Soon we were both singing at the top of our lungs, with the windows down. We looked like idiots, but we didn't care. Kya flipped off anybody who started at us too long.

"Shut the hell up you tramps!" a man yelled.

Kya stuck her head out the window. "Can it motherfucker! You don't know real talent when you see it!"

As a mom, I should be scolding her about cursing at someone, but I didn't say anything. I had done the exact same thing when I was a teenager.

I sighed as Lovebug came on. They released this album, A Little Bit Longer, a few months after Shane and I started dating. He said he had written the song for me and had sung it for me over the phone. It was also a few months after our first year at Camp Rock.

***flashback***

We were all outside of the theater after Final Jam. I gave Peggy a big hug. "Congratulation! You were so great. You really deserve it."

Peggy rolled her eyes, grinning. "Oh please. We all know the highlight the night was you singing with Shane."

Ella giggled. "By the way, are you guys a thing now?"

I shrugged, blushing slightly. "I don't really know. He wants to meet me for a midnight canoe ride later, so maybe something will happen then."

Caitlyn squealed. "So exciting!"

"It's not that much of a big deal." But I couldn't help but grin. I was on my way to the lake, looking for Shane, when a hand grabbed me and I was pulled aside. I screamed and tried to punch out at the person who grabbed me.

"It's me," said Shane's voice. I looked up and my breath was taken away by the sight if him smirking down at me.

"Hehe, sorry." He smiled and lightly touched my face. It was all I could do to keep my knees from giving out. I cleared my throat. "So, uh, you ready for that canoe ride?"

"Actually, I have another idea." He held up a picnic basket that I hadn't noticed before. "We're going on a romantic moonlight picnic. I kinda stole this from the kitchen. Don't tell your mom," he added, grinning sheepishly.

I giggled. "Alright, so where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smiled and laced his finger through mine. He led me through the forest, with nothing but the light from the full moon guiding us. I could feel us moving to a higher elevation, but I didn't complain. Shane looked back at me and smiled. "You alright?" I nodded, and he squeezed my hand. "We're almost there."

We walked a few minutes more before we finally came to a clearing. I realized we were on top of a hill, with only one lone tree. We were overlooking the lake, the moon reflecting off of it in the most beautiful way.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say.

Shane smiled. "You like?"

"Uh, hell yeah."

He chuckled. "I found this the first year I ever came to this camp. I come here whenever I need to think."

"It's beautiful."

He smiled. "This can be our little place now."

We laid the blanket out by the tree and sat down. We opened the basket and began eating the many snacks Shane had packed. I found this all very sweet, and I thanked him again.

We ate in silence for a while, each in our own thoughts. I wondered what will happen with us now. Will we be together? Probably not. Shane was a famous celebrity and I was. . . me. I saw people take out their phones while we were singing together, so news about us will be all over the world by tomorrow morning. No, his fans will never approve.

I sighed. I didn't want to part with Shane. We have grown so close over the summer, it would be heartbreaking to never see him again.

I couldn't bite my lips any longer. "So, what are you guys going to do? You know, since camp will be over in a few days."

Shane swallowed a strawberry he was eating before answering. "The band and I will mostly likely go on tour. We have a lot of ideas for a new album, and the label wants us to get to it as soon as possible."

I nodded. "So, we're probably not going to see each other for a while, are we?"

He smiled sadly. "No, probably not."

"Oh." I looked down, willing myself not to cry. _God you're such a baby. You knew this was coming. Man up._

Shane hooked his fingers under my chin and gently lifted it up so I was looking at him. "Hey, you know this isn't good bye. I promise to keep in touch. I know this is really cheesy, but I don't think I'll be able to go a day without hearing your voice." I blushed a little at this. "I'll be calling, texting, and emailing you so much, you'll be sick of me within a week."

"I don't think I'll ever be sick of you," I muttered, half hoping he didn't he me.

But he had. He beamed and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. He pulled me closer to him. We sat there in silence for a while, my head on his shoulder and his arms around me, his thumb rubbing small circles on the bare skin of my arm. At that moment, I was completely content. He might be going on tour soon, and I might not see him for a while. But this moment right now is perfect, and I didn't care about anything else.

I looked up at him to see him gazing down at me. His face was dangerously close to mine, but I didn't want to pull away. He touched my face, his fingers as soft as a feather. "Mitchie. . ." I gazed into his beautiful brown eyes, and before I knew it, his lips were hot on mine.

I don't remember what I was thinking at that time, or if I was thinking at all. But I knew that I was kissing him back with everything I had. My hands were in his soft hair, pulling him closer. He ran a hand down my spine, making me shiver. I swear I heard him groan!

Somehow, while our lips were busy, he had pushed me down onto the blanket so he was on top of me. He lovingly rubbed my sides, his lips never leaving mine.

We reluctantly broke away for air a few minutes later. He rested his forehead on mine as we tried to catch our breaths. I gazed up at him, stroking his cheek. The moonlight reflected perfectly off of his features. It made him look so much more attractive than he already is. He's the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.

Shane kissed me again softly before looking into my eyes. "I love you Mitchie."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I know it's really soon. And I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into this relationship or anything. But. . . God Mitchie. You're so beautiful. I might not have known it, but I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You weren't afraid to stand up to me in the kitchen, and I knew there's something different about you. Yes, I know that was you." He chuckled. "I was really hoping you were that girl with 'the voice', because I knew you had talent, even if I've never heard you sing. And you are the girl with the voice, and I'm really glad you are, and - "

I cut off his rambling by pulling him down to kiss him. "I love you too."

His eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas. "Really?"

I nodded. "Well, I've loved you since before I even met you, cause I have posters of you all over my walls and stuff. . ." I blushed, and he laughed. "But back then I thought you were just another conceited jerk who let the fame get to his head. And I was right."

"Hey!"

"Oh hush! I'm not finished. And you know it's true." He pouted. I giggled and continued. "But I actually got to know you, and saw that you're a really nice guy. You're the first person wo actually gets me. And I fell for you even harder."

He grinned, looking the happiest I have ever seen him. He kissed me slowly and sweetly. We stayed like that for the longest time. But I eventually had to pull away.

"As much as I would love you make out with you all night," I said, "I should probably get going. My parents and my cabin mates are probably worried sick. I told them I was going to be with you, but we've been gone so long, they probably think you kidnapped me or something."

Shane pouted, but he helped me up anyways. He kissed me quickly before leading me back to my cabin. We stayed silent until we were outside my door, and he kissed me goodnight.

* * *

**I was going to make this WAAAAY longer, having the concert in it and all, but I've decided you guys waited long enough.**

**So what do you think?**

**If you follow me on Twitter ASK ME FOR A SPOILER AND I WILL GIVE YOU ONE. Just not one that's incredibly huge. But it's still something. I'm BareerahTheGirl.**

**Same thing for Tumblr. I'm jemizutaramakorra.**

**Don't forget to review you guys! See you next time.**


	7. The Concert

**Hey bitches. Sorry this took longer than expected. Life happens. But the good thing is that I am no longer sick. I'm only coughing a little.**

**Here's a long ass chapter for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Concert

"Mom. Hey mom!" Kya's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I looked over at her. "Can we make a stop somewhere? I kinda have to pee." She bit her lips.

I laughed. "Sure. We'll get some gas and food while we're at it."

I took an exit and pulled over to gas station. Kya went to the bathroom while I filled the car up. I went to the bathroom after Kya came back. Then we drove across the street to a Jack in the Box. We ordered two fish burgers and some curly fries, along with some soda. We were soon driving on.

My phone rang, indicating I had a call. I looked at the screen to see Jason's name. "Kya, can you pick that up and put it on speaker for me?" She did as she was told. "Hi Jase."

"Hey Mitch. Just checking up on you. Where are you guys?"

"We crossed the border a while ago. It'll take another two hours to get to the venue. What about you guys? What are you doing?"

"We're in soundcheck right now. Shane's been acting like a depressed freak. Hopefully it won't effect the concert."

My heart contracted at the sound of Shane's name. "Let's hope. . ."

"Hi Uncle Jase!" Kya said with a mouth full of burger. I rolled my eyes.

Jason laughed. "Hey birthday girl. How's it going?"

She swallowed and took a sip of her soda before answering. "Oh you know, I'm shoving a burger in my face."

"So the same as usual?"

"Yup!"

Jason laughed. "Well, I better go. The guys are yelling at me to come back. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye!"

"Mom, I'm bored," Kya said after a few seconds.

"What am I suppose to do about it?"

She shrugged. "Entertain me."

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Kya, I'm driving. And besides, you will be entertain very much soon enough. We're almost there."

"But you said two hours!"

"Go to sleep. Time will go by faster."

Kya growled something, but she rested her head on the door and closed her eyes. I sighed. I was suddenly feeling very tired. I really didn't want to do this. Only Kya's excitement kept me from breaking down.

Kya looked at me. "Mom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired." I tried to smile.

"Can I drive?" Kya's eyes lit up. I gave her a look. "What? I brought my permit papers."

I shook my head. "You will surely get lost. And besides, we're almost there."

Kya groand and put her head back against the seat. ". . . Are we there yet?"

"What the hell do you think I just said?"

"You said almost. Not 'we're exactly here.'"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just to annoy you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll tell you when we're exactly there."

Two very long hours later, we finally arrived at the venue. Kya squealed and jumped out of the car. I had to laugh at her excitement. I had called Jason five minutes before to wait for us in the back so he can sneak us in without any trouble.

Kya was practically skipping. Jason laughed when he saw her. "Happy birthday Ky. You excited for this?"

"Hell yeah I am!" She gave him a hug. Jason gave me a hug as well before leading us inside.

I stopped right as we stepped in. I remembered this place clearly. I really wish I hadn't stepped through those door that day. This was the place where my life was ruined.

Kya looked at at me. "Mom are you alright?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. My legs are just cramping up from all the driving."

"I told you to let me drive." She turned and kept walking. Jason gave me a sad smile before continuing.

We were led backstage where we met the rest of the gang. They said happy birthday to Kya, giving her a big her. I didn't miss the way her eyes lit up when she saw Justin. I wonder of anyone else had caught that.

"Caity, can you take Kya to her seat," I asked. "I'm sure the concert is about to start. And do you have anywhere for me to hide?"

"Sure Mitch," Caitlyn said. "And you can go wait in the bathroom."

"Alright." I turned to Kya and kissed her head. "You going to be alright?"

She nodded, a small smile forming in her lips. "I'll be fine."

I nodded. "Caity will take you to your seat. When the concert is over, a security guard will take you backstage to the meet and greet. Try not to get trampled."

"Alright mom. Thank you so much!" She gave me one last hug before Caitlyn took her away.

"If you want to hide, you better go now," Nate said. "Shane's gonna be here any second."

I nodded and walked over to the bathroom. I locked the door right as I got inside and leaned against it, letting a tear slip down my face.

It has been so long since I was this close to Shane. I knew that if I saw him, I would run right into his arms, and the last seventeen years would have been a waste.

I took a moment to compose myself. I wiped my tears away and washed my face. I waited until the music started before I came out. Soon enough, the screams of the crowd were vibrating off of the walls, and I heard Shane's angelic voice.

I took a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom. I sat down in a chair in front of a TV that was showing the boys on stage. Dani squeezed my shoulder. "You alright Mitch?"

I only nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak. My eyes were glued to Shane. He hadn't changed much. He had grown taller, with a little facial hair. His hair was curly again, not cropped off like it was the last time I saw him in person. I winced. I loved running my hands through his soft hair.

Shane was singing his heart out, dancing and interacting with the crowd. He had a smile on his face, but I could tell it was fake. Most of his smiles these days were fake. But today, there was something very sad in his eyes. Something was holding him back. Could it be that he remembered this place? Does he realize that this is the place where he had lost me? Does that make him sad?

No, probably not.

It broke my heart so much to see him. I was so close to him, yet I couldn't touch him. I couldn't run into his arms like I wanted to so badly over these years. Every time he looked into the camera, my heart would stop because I thought that he could somehow see me.

Nate and Jason also seemed to realize that something was off with Shane. They would steal quick, worried glances at him. But nobody else seemed to notice anything. The crowd was as wild as ever.

I noticed that there were older people our age, as well as teenagers. The true fans have grown up with them, showing every ounce of support. A lot had brought their families, most likely getting their children obsessed.

I spotted Kya a few times when the camera went over the crowd. She was having the time of her life. She was jumping, dancing, and singing every word back to them. Her eyes were mostly on Shane, and I knew that she wanted to run to him just as badly as I did.

A few songs later the lights dimmed. Nate and Jason moved to the back. Shane was sitting on a stool center stage, one spotlight on him. I frowned.

He smiled at the crowd. "How are you all doing tonight?" The crowd screamed, and his smile grew wider. Oh how I had missed that. "As you all know, the band and I our in the midst of writing a new album. This one is going to be about very personal things that have happened to us. It's about heartbreaks that we have gone through, the mistakes that we have made, along with some of the happiest moments of our lives. This next song that I am going to sing is a song I wrote seventeen years ago. I never had the heart to record it because whenever I tried, I broke down." My heart pounded in my chest. "I finally maned up, and I am going to sing it to you tonight. It's called I'm Sorry. This is about someone I lost a long time ago. They were very close to my heart and we had an amazing relationship. But I made very stupid mistake, and this person is no longer in my life. And I miss them every single day. So wherever you are, whether you're still walking this Earth or not," his voice cracked a little, "I hope you see this, and I hope you can forgive me."

The crowd awed. I saw that some girls, women and teens alike, had already started to cry. I heard a few people scream my name, and I sank down lower in my seat. Shane looked sadly into the camera, and my stomach did a backflip.

Slow, sad music started to play, and Shane sang in that voice I love so much. **(The song is Sorry by Joe Jonas if you want to listen to it.)**

_It can be a rush, yeah it's like a drug ,_  
_When you give up love it's never worth it._  
_When you're fighting fear, it can be so clear,_  
_What you really need is each other._

_But I finally found the truth_  
_I was using you_  
_Every night you're gone I swear it hurts_  
_You're the atmosphere, now you're gone I can't live,_  
_Tell me what to do_  
_I feel the pain all over my body._  
_Was it the things I said, can i take them back?_

No, you can't.

_Baby, cause without you there's nothing left of me._  
_We can run away_  
_we can change our fate_  
_Baby, what can I do to show you_  
_I'm sorry?_

_Oh_  
_What can I do to show you I'm sorry_

I flinched, willing myself not to cry.

_You were in a rush_  
_you forgot yourself_  
_Said you'd had enough_  
_now I feel worthless._  
_The only thing I had was a second chance_  
_What I really need is another._

I remember the first time we broke up. That was brutal. But that's a story for another time.*****

_But I finally found the truth  
I was using you._  
_Every night you're gone I swear it hurts._  
_You're the atmosphere, now you're gone, I can't live,_  
_Tell me what to do, I feel the pain all over my body._  
_Was it the things I said, can I take them back?_  
_Baby, 'cause without you there's nothing left of me._  
_We can run away, we can change our fate_  
_Baby, what can I do to show you_

_Whoa_  
_I'm sorry babe_  
_What can I do to show you I'm sorry_

He suddenly stood up, kicking the stool out from under him. He walked towards the crowd.

_Threw it away_  
_Girl, my heart is out of place_  
_I feel it killing me_  
_If you're willing to stay_  
_Girl, I promise I won't make the same mistake twice,_  
_Don't say_  
_Don't say bye_  
_Bye_

He sank to his knees, hunching over. I knew he was trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

_I'm sorry I'm I'm sorry_  
_I'm sorry I'm I'm sorry_

_Yeah_  
_What can I do to show you I'm sorry_  
_Yeah yeah_  
_What can I do to show you I'm sorry_  
_Is it the things i said, baby tell me what I did_  
_Baby_  
_'Cause without you there's nothing left of me_  
_We can run away, we can change our fate_  
_Baby, what can I do to show you_  
_I'm sorry_

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry_  
_what can I do to show you I'm sorry_

What the hell was that? What was happening? Why would he sing that, in front of thousands of people? That song can't be about me. It was probably about some slut that left him. But the words related to us so well. . .

"Mitchie. Mitchie!" Dani shook my shoulder.

My whole body was shaking. I was gripping the sides of my chair so hard, my knuckles turned white. I quickly wiped my tears away, but more kept coming. I got up, flinging the chair back in the process.

"I uh I I'm gonna go I needamoment." I ran out of there as fast as I could. I could hear Dani calling after me, but I didn't turn back. People were giving me weird looks, but I just pushed past them.

I ran down a hallway and only stopped when I needed to catch my breath. I bent over with my hands on my knees, sobbing. Why would Shane do that? Why does he hate me so much? He knew that I would eventually see a video of him singing that song, so why did he have to break my heart even more?

I probably looked like a mess right now. I'm glad this hallway is deserted. I stood up and leaned against the wall, sighing. This hallway looks very familiar, but this whole place in general has always haunted me. At one point, I even started hating the whole state of Arizona for ruining my life.

I kept walking, trying to find a bathroom where I could pull myself together. I stopped in front of a door. I remembered this so clearly it hurts. I have regretted going through that door all those years ago.

This dressing room is the place where I caught Shane cheating on me. Back then, it had his name written across it. Could it be that he had moved his dressing room somewhere else, because he's ashamed of what he did?

No, that's impossible. He said he had made a mistake in that little speech of his, but I know all of that was just bullshit.

I quickly moved away from the room and kept walking. Where the hell was I? None of this looked familiar. I couldn't even go back the way I came because I had made so many turns. I rounded another corner where more door were aligned, most likely dressing rooms. As I walked past them, my eyes couldn't help but roam over the names. Maybe one of these was his.

And I saw it. It was a door with 'Shane Gray' written across it. I bit my lips and looked around. Nobody was here. Shane and the boys were still on stage, singing a few more new songs. I knew that they will come back for a break, and I had about fifteen minutes.

Without think twice, I turned the doorknob, and stepped inside. As soon as I did, the familiar feeling of Shane hit me. God I missed his smell so much. It caused a new wave of tears to roll down my face.

I looked around. Apparently, Shane hadn't changed much over the years. There were clothes thrown all over the place, a guitar sitting in the corner. The only thing that struck me as odd was the broken glass on the floor, and the broken mirror.

I rolled my eyes. He probably had another temper tantrum.

I went over to his closet, which was still open. I chuckled a little as I ran my hands through his clothes. He still had the same old fashion sense: concert tee with a leather jacket over it, along with some skinny jeans.

I took a sleeve of one of his jackets and held it up to mu face. I missed his touch so badly. All I wanted was for his arms to be around me.

God, why did he have to break my heart?

I wanted so badly to take something of his, just so I can feel his presence when I go to sleep. But I knew that he would notice. Still, I couldn't help myself. I rummaged in his trunk until I found a white undershirt. I brought it to my nose. It smelled just like him, and I knew that he had worn it recently. Surely, he won't miss this.

I stuffed the shirt in my purse before getting out of the room. The music had stopped, and I knew that Shane will be back soon. But I didn't want to go backstage. I won't be able to bear Shane being that close to me ever again.

I looked at my phone to see about ten missed calls and seven texts from Dani, all asking me where I am. I replied, telling her that I was fine and I was just going to be walking around for a while so I could clear my head. I promised her that I would be careful.

After what seemed to be like hours, I finally stopped. I had absolutely no idea where I was, and I'm sure the concert had already ended. I think I heard Justin singing when Connect 3 were taking a break, but soon I heard Shane's voice again. I tried locking myself in a room, covering my ears with my hands, but it wouldn't work. No matter how hard I tried, I could still hear them singing. But the music had stopped long ago. I think it's safe to go back to the gang. Shane was never one to stick around with the rest of the family after a concert.

I looked up to see where I was going, and stopped in my tracks. I knew this hallway. And I hated it with all my heart.

This was exactly the place I had seen Shane make out with that whore for the second time. This is the exact place where I had slapped him. This is the exact place where I had last seen him. This is the exact place where I had pushed him out of my life.

* * *

**Kya's POV**

Oh. My. God.

This was not happening. I was not actually at a concert where my father was performing. And my father just happened to be in a boy band that had been huge since, like, the time of the dinosaurs.

I was still waiting to wake up. Waiting for this all to just be a dream. A huge, wonderful dream.

But it wasn't a dream. This was all very real. My mom had taken me to see my dad for the very first time, even if he doesn't know I exist.

I know this is all very hard on mom. Shane had broken her heart. I don't know what he had done, but it must have been pretty bad for her to leave him while she was pregnant with me. I had tried to be mad at her about it, but I just couldn't. I know that she still loves him. And I am so grateful that she is being this strong, just to see me happy.

And when Connect 3 came on stage. . . God. It was so amazing. I knew they have lots and lots of talent, but seeing it first hand is amazing. Shane would come over to the area where I was at, and I would freak out along with the others. Uncle Jason and Nate would look over at me a few times, and wink. Uncle Jason even held my hand for a while.

Everything was amazing. Seeing my dad in person for the first time, doing what he does best, it makes tears come into my eyes.

I wonder how mom is holding out. When she told me that Shane had hurt her, I tried to hate him. But I couldn't. I know that my mom still cares for him. And part of me ways hoped that Shane might still love her back. That one day they will meet and get close again. And then we can a be a happy family.

But I knew I was just getting my hopes up. That would require Shane to love my mom back. A little part of my heart told me he does.

And my suspicions were confirmed tonight. The song that Shane had written, his speech, the words that he had sung. Everyone knew it was about my mother. Well, every smart person did.

He still loves her. I know it. I could see it in his eyes. All that pain, all the heartbreak. I don't know if anyone else had seen it, or if they were just putting all their attention into touching his hair or something, but I had noticed a tear had gone his face, one that he was quick to wipe away.

By the time he was done, I could tell that he didn't have strength for more. He hastily left the stage, followed by the rest of the band. By now, everyone was in tears.

But soon after Connect 3 left the stage for a break, the lights dimmed again, and soft music started playing. Everyone else looked around confused, but I just grinned.

Soon, Justin and Mason came out, and the crowd erupted in another round of cheers. Mason had a guitar, but Justin was only holding a mic. He grinned at the crowd, the kind of grin that made my heart stop. Is this what mom felt like when she was in love with dad?

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Mason asked. You can guess the response he got. "While our parents are taking a short break, we're here to entertain you."

"So get ready to evacuate the building," Justin said. He made a few more lame jokes like that. I rolled my eyes.

But soon, they actually started singing. Well, Justin did. Mason was always behind the guitar like his father, joining in here and there. They sang a few cover songs, including Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney. I noticed that all of the songs Justin sang were my favorite songs of all time. And he sounded beautiful.

"Now this next song we're going to sing," Justin said, "is the very first song Connect 3 wrote as a band. It is very special to them, and it's pretty special to us as well. So we will like one special girl to come up on stage, and help us with this."

All the teenage girls that were my age went crazy, jumping up and down and holding their hands out. Yup, this is the perk of being in the first row.

Justin's eyes found mine, and he grinned. He held his hand out, and I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. All I know is that I subconsciously reached and grabbed his hand. With the help of a security guard, the same one that was to escort me to the meet and greet, Justin pulled me onto the stage.

My heart was pounding in my chest, I was feeling light headed, and I was week at the knees, but the warm smile Justin was giving me made it all better.

He sat me down on a stool that was in the middle of the stage. I looked up at him, confused, but he just gave me a wink. Mason did the same when I looked at him. Music started playing and Justin grabbed my hand. My eyes widened.

Oh no. Not this song. Not like this, with so many people watching. **(Please Be Mine by Jonas Brothers)**

_They come and go but they don't know_  
_That you are my beautiful_  
_And I try to come closer with you_  
_But they all say, we won't make it through_

_But I'll be there forever _  
_You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you _  
_I will be right there for you_  
_Till the end, the end of time_  
_Please be mine_

I felt like I was going to throw up, but I couldn't help but grin.

_I'm in and out of love with you_  
_Trying to find if it's really true  
Na na na na  
__How can I prove my love?  
__If they all think I'm not good enough_

_But I'll be there forever,  
You will see that it's better_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true_  
_I will not disappoint you,  
I will be right there for you_  
_Till the end, the end of time_  
_Please be mine_

Smirking he came back to stand in front of me. He took my hand and knelt down. Oh God I think I'm gonna die.

_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_  
_Can't stop my heart from callin' you_  
_It's callin' you_  
_I can't stop the rain from fallin'_  
_Can't stop my heart from callin' you  
it's callin' you  
__I can't stop the rain from fallin'  
__I can't stop my heart from callin' you,  
it's callin' you_

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
(Much better)_  
_All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
(Will come true)_  
_I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you_  
_Till the end, the end of time_  
_Please be mine_

Justin was looking at me with the most beautiful smile, and I couldn't breathe. The only things that I was aware of were my burning face and his hand in mine. He gave a one armed hug, but I did not expect the kiss he planted on my cheek.

Ugh, everybody probably saw that, and it would probably be all over the internet by tomorrow. I looked at him, giving him a small glare. He just gave me one last wink before handing me over to the security guard who helped me back to my seat.

I tried to avoid eye contact with everyone around me. I lot of people were like, "you're so lucky!" But I could feel a few girls glaring at me.

"That whore," one of them said. "She's not a real fan. Did you see her? She was just sitting and smiling. I real friend would have thrown their arms around him and never let go. Now, if it was me, I would thrown myself into his arms and kiss him senseless."

I tried to picture that. The look of horror on his face. It made me laugh.

"But did you see the way he was looking at her though?" another girl said. "He must have met her before."

The first girl snorted. "That makes her even more of a slut then. He probably used her for a good fuck before the show."

I sighed, tuning them out. I'm not even famous and people are already starting rumors about me. Oh well. Haters gonna hate.

Oh, but why did he have to sing that song? I was hoping that he would forget that little encounter that happened between us, but he didn't.

_"I love you, Kya."_

_"I'm sorry. But I can't."_

I hadn't realized that Justin and Mason had left the stage, and soon, Connect 3 were back on. I looked at Shane. He seemed even more tired than before. Is it weird that I wanted to run onto the stage and hug him? He is my dad after all, though he doesn't know it.

They played a few more new songs. I think this album is going to be the best. I wonder if he had written any more songs for mom.

The girls around me went crazy. I looked up to see Shane standing right above us. God, he was so close. He seemed so distant. Suddenly, our eyes met. His eyes widened a bit. Gosh, does he recognize me? People do say that I look a lot like mom.

I held my hand out. He smiled, and out of all the girls that were there, he took my hand. He kept his eyes on me while he continued singing When You Look Me in the Eyes. His hand is so soft and warm! Just like a father's hand should be.

I couldn't help but run my thumb over his knuckled. I was surprised to feel scars. Had some broken glass cut him or something. He tensed a little, but he didn't pull his hand away. I squeezed it, unconsciously letting him know that I was there for him, that everything is going to be alright.

That I loved him.

He looked at me once more before pulling his hand away and walking to the other side of the stage.

I sighed. He seems like a really cool guys. I wonder how he hurt himself. Hopefully, I'll get closer to him in the future, so I can ask him about it.

All too soon, the concert ended. There was still screaming afterwards, but soon enough, everyone was escorted out of the hall. A security guard came up to me helped me backstage where everyone else was. But there was no sign of Shane.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

Dani smiled sadly. "She went to go clear her head. She told you to go ahead and get to the meet and greet and she'll meet you back here later. That song really did a lot to her."

I nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

"So did you enjoy the concert?" Uncle Jason asked.

I grinned. "Hell yeah I did! It was the best experience of my life." I could feel Justin staring at me, but I did my best trying to avoid his eyes.

"Well we're going to get ready for the meet and greet," Nate said. "See you in a while."

I was left there, standing awkwardly. Only Justin was left, and I kind of didn't want to talk to him. He grabbed my arm. Too late.

"Kya - "

"Not now Justin."

"But - "

"No. Just, not right now. Later."

"There won't be a later." He sighed in frustration. "I saw your mom when she ran out. She was completely broken. She's gonna wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

". . . Then some other time."

He looked a bit hurt. "Why do you keep putting this off?"

"I have to go. Bye Justin!" I ran off before he could say anything else. _God, I'm an ass._

I didn't have time to dwell on that fact for long, because we were at the meet and greet. There was already a line, but it wasn't that long. I bit my lips as I got closer and closer. My palms were sweaty, and my heart was racing.

I finally got to the front. Nate and Jason winked at me, giving me a small hug. I took a deep breath and stepped forward to meet my father for the very first time.

* * *

***If you guys want to know about Shane and Mitchie's first break up, read the last two chs of my story, You Are The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine Book1. It's a lot like that and I don't feel like explaining it.**

**Again, the songs in this ch are Sorry by Joe Jonas and Please Be Mine by Jonas Brothers. Amazing songs both of them. And Please Be Mine tells a lot about Kya and Justin's relationship.**

**FUN FACT: Joe Jonas wrote Sorry and Just in Love for Demi Lovato. His producer confirmed it. JEMI FOREVER!**

**So a lot happened in this ch. What do you think? Do you think Shane misses Mitchie?**

**And what was that encounter with Justin and Kya? QUESTION! What should their ship name be? Jya or Kustin? I kinda like Jya better.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! I love long ass reviews. Comment on every small thing if you like. **

**Love you all!**


	8. Encounter

**Hey all. This ch is gonna change POV's a few times, so try not to get confused.**

**Replies to anons:**

**ersy: **Mm, we'll see. ;)

**Cali4444: **Thanks! Enjoy!

**Jovatic fan:** Aw thank u! Love you too!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own camp rock, cuz if I did Joe and Demi would still be together. Weather they like it or not. With babies. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 8

Encounter

**Shane's POV**

***A few hours earlier***

God I hate this. I hate everything.

Why the fuck was this happening? Why here, of all places? Nate and Jason said it's because we haven't performed in this town for seventeen years. But I know that's bullshit. The universe is just trying to get back at me.

Karma's a bitch.

Have I not shown God how fucking sorry I am? Has He not seen how broken I've been. My parents are thinking about putting me into rehab for Christ's sake. Yet God still wants to see me suffer, so He sent me to this place, the place where I lost her.

Some people think it's her fault. I want to punch them in the face.

Every logical person thinks I'm an asshole. And they're right. For ever ounce of pain I have caused Mitchie, I deserve that seven fold.

But this. This is just too cruel. I can't go out on that stage tonight. I won't. They can't make me.

Someone was pounding on my door. "Shane get out here! We're late for sound check!" Jason's voice said from the other side.

"Leave me the fuck alone! I'm not coming out there!" I could hear Jason cursing. I griped the side of my dressing table and looked up at the mirror. God, I was a mess. My eyes were puffy and red, and my face was wet with tears. I looked at the empty bottle of Vodka in the corner, as if it could magically refill itself. There was broken glass on the floor, and my hand was bleeding.

No way in hell I'm going outside like this.

"Shane sweetie, please come out," Danielle's sweet voice came. "We know this is very hard on you, and you don't want us to see you like this. But please, just clean up and meet us backstage in ten minutes."

I sighed. I can't say no to Dani. "Fine."

"How the hell do you do that?" I heard Jason ask as they walked away.

I went into the bathroom to wash up. I still look like shit, but it's better than before. Before long I was backstage with my brother and best friend.

"Shane you're drunk," Nate said.

"What else is new?" Jason said, rolling his eyes. Without looking at me, he went onto the stage. I winced, Jason isn't one to be cold towards someone. But in the last few years, I had completely lost myself, and Jason had completely lost faith in me.

"He's just worried about you," Caitlyn said.

I sighed. "Why the hell do we have to play here, of all places? Why does the universe hate me? Don't answer that."

"Shane, calm down," Nate said. "It's only for one night. You can make it through this."

"No, I can't." I walked out onto the stage, stumbling a little.

This sound check was like any other. music was playing, but my heart just wasn't into it. It hasn't been for a while now. This is the third time I almost slipped over a chord.

"Get your shit together Shane," Jason yelled. "This has to be perfect. You can't just - "

"Alright, you guys," my dad said. "Let's take a little break."

Jason rolled his eyes, going to the side and taking out his phone. I leaned a against a wall, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. I forbade my mind from wandering towards Mitchie. I wasn't about top cry in front of these people.

"Hey, you alright," Nate asked.

"What do you think?" I snapped at him, hoping that would make him go away. It didn't.

"Look, I know how much pain you're going through, we all do. But we want you to know - "

"No, you don't. None of you have any idea how I feel because none of you are assholes like me!" Nate sighed, but he didn't step back. God, why was he trying to help? Doesn't he see that I want to be alone? I turned around and punched the wall. I closed my eyes tightly, but a few tears still slipped out. "We would be married by now," I said through clenched teeth. "We would have had children, just like you and Jase. We would be happy by now. We were happy. Until I had to fuck it up. I - I don't even know if she's still alive." My voice cracked.

Nate rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "Everything will be alright. Don't throw away your life just yet. You still have time to be happy with someone."

"I don't want anyone else, and Mitchie isn't stupid enough to come back to me. And I don't deserve someone as amazing as her." I shook my head. "It's fine, Nate. Thanks for making me feel better."

I gave him what I hopped was a convincing smile, and walked back onto the stage. I grabbed a guitar and a stool and sat center stage.

"Shane, what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I want to play a new song tonight."

* * *

_What can I do to show you I'm sorry?_

Everything was blurry. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. I could hear the crowd cheering at a distance. I'm dizzy. I think I'm gonna throw up.

Without thinking twice, I got up from my chair and all but ran off the stage. I ignored everyone who tried to tell me how great that performance was, and how much it touched them. I went straight to my dressing room.

As soon as I got in, I broke down. I desperately grabbed for a beer bottle, but all of them were empty. It made me even more angry. I reeled back and punched the mirror, feeling warm blood trickle down knuckles. It actually felt good. I punched the mirror again, and again.

A knock sounded at my door. "Shane, we're back on in five," Nate said. "Pull yourself together and get out here."

I looked around the room. The closet door was open, and I don't recall leaving it open when I left. Some of my other things were moved as well. I rolled my eyes. Some crazy fan must have broken in. Usually, I would get mad or worry about something being stolen. Right now, I didn't care. I ran my hand under some cold water before walking out, not caring about the scars that were left.

I joined the others at the side of the stage. Justin and Mason were still performing. Justin had called a girl onto stage and was singing to her. I sighed. I remember when I did something like this to Mitchie. It was after our first year at camp. We had agreed to keep our relationship a secret for a while. She had come to visit, and I had given her a little surprise.

I looked at the TV and frowned. The camera had come in front of the girl's blushing face. _No, it couldn't be._ But she looks exactly like her. This girl looks exactly like Mitchie. Maybe it was her. No, it can't be her. I know Mitchie has grown up, just as I have. This girl looks to be about sixteen. Besides, Mitchie isn't stupid enough to come this close to me.

I didn't miss the little kiss on the cheek Justin had given to the girl. He looks like he really likes her. And he doesn't do that to just anyone. Has he met her before.

Soon, we were back on stage. But my heart just wasn't in it anymore. I don't think it ever was these days. I was glad when we sang our last song. I want to get out of the wretched place as quickly as I can.

My eyes scanned the crowd and fell on the girl that Justin had sung to. Instead of going crazy like the rest of the girls, her eyes were glued to me. And she was frowning. Could she know how terrible I was feeling? Maybe she was like Mitchie in more than one way. Mitchie could always tell when I was feeling down, or when I was faking a smile.

I walked over to the place she sat at. The crowd on that side screamed louder. She just gave me a small smile and extended her hand out. I took it as I sang to her. I remember looking into big brown eyes just like those. She squeezed my hand, running her thumb over my knuckles. I tensed. I knew she could feel the scars. But something kept me from pulling my hand away. Her touch just felt so familiar, though I'm sure I've never seen her before. She kept smiling up at me. Her eyes searched mine, as if assuring me that everything is going to be alright.

But I know that everything can never be alright. Not with Mitchie gone.

I gave the girl's hand a small squeeze and got up. The song was over, and soon, the concert was over as well. Jason, Nate, and I introduced the band and took a final bow before running off the stage.

Jason and Nate went to their wives and kids, while I walked towards my dressing room. I couldn't bear seeing them so happy with their own families, while I was so miserable.

"Shane!" I heard Jason call. "Slow down. We still have a meet and greet."

I groaned and turned to walk in the direction of the meet and greet. After a while, they followed.

The line wasn't too long, thank God. I guess not many people bought the VIP package. It was the same as always. "Oh my God, this is such a dream come true! You were so amazing! Blah blah blah. . ." I wonder how many of them spoke the truth, and how many of them wanted to get in our pants.

Then I saw her again. The girl that looks like Mitchie. She stepped forward with a shy smile and gave us all a hug.

"Hey," I said, speaking for the first time at the meet and greet. "What's your name?"

"Kya," she answered.

"That's beautiful." Kya. Whenever Mitchie and I joked around about having children, she would say that she wanted to name our first daughter Kya. It's her favorite name from Avatar: The Last Airbender. **(And that's exactly where I got it from. Yup, I'm a dork)**

"Thanks." She took a few pictures with us and I gave her another hug, which is pretty unusual for me. She left with a huge smile on her face.

God, she looks just like Mitchie.

A half hour later, the meet and greet was done. I walked towards my dressing room. I really need a beer. Maybe I can sneak to a few clubs afterwords.

I didn't have to look up to see which hallway I was going through. I knew it well enough. I didn't want to go through here, but there was no other way to get to my dressing room. This is the place where I lost Mitchie, and my heart went away with her. I ducked my head as I walked, trying to get the memory out of my head.

I was so lost in thought, I hadn't realized that someone was there with me until I bumped into them. I could tell I was much stronger than the person because she was lying on the floor.

"Watch where you're going," I said, irritated.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Douchebag."

I sighed and knelt down to help her up. "I'm sorry. I've been having a bad day."

"Whatever." She looked up at me, and her eyes widened when she realized who I am. She drew her arms away. I frowned. This was another pair of familiar eyes. She clear her throat. "I, uh, I have to go." She pushed past me and quickly walked away.

My eyes widened. I'd know that voice anywhere. No, it can't be her. This girl can't be Mitchie. She didn't have the same brown hair that I love so much. But that sounded like Mitchie. And when I looked into her eyes, I knew it was her.

I turned and grabbed her arm. "Wait." I turned her around so she was facing me. "Mitchie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered, trying to get past me.

I held on tighter, searching her face. She was trying to avoid my eyes. "Mitchie," I said again.

"Please let me go," she whispered. I pulled her closer to me. This really was her. She hit my arm, trying to get me to loosen my grip. "Shane, let go! Shane!"

I remember how I held her like this the last time I saw her. She was crying, and I didn't care. I didn't care that I had just lost the love of my life. God, I'm an ass.

I noticed tears forming in her eyes. I let go of her arm, but moved my hands to cup her face, stroking her cheek with my thumb. She sucked in a breath.

"Mitchie. . ." I love the feeling of her name on my lips. "Mitch. Is it really you?"

She sighed and finally looked up at me, with those big, beautiful brown eyes that I love so much. My heart sped up. "Hi Shane."

* * *

**OMG!**


	9. This Isn't Happening

**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS! I have over 100 reviews for this story. Thank you so much! I love you all. Thank you to StrangelyBeautiful3 for being my 100th reviewer.**

**Reply to anons:**

**Taylah: **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**samss: **Haha thank you! It means the world to me. Happy Holidays to you too.

**Sarah Louise: **Thank you! You made my day!

**Cali4444: **LOL sorry if you feel the updates take too long. But you can't rush perfection. ;)

**Again, a huge thanks to everyone that reviews. You guys make me so much happier! I love you all!**

**I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. I don't have time to proofread it. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CR because if I did, it certainly wouldn't be on Disney if you know what I mean. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

This Isn't Happening

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh, God. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. I had planned everything out so well so I wouldn't have to see him. Why does the universe hate me?

_Just keep walking Mitchie. Don't look into his eyes. Gosh, he smells good._

Shane grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing him. I looked at the ground. "Wait. Mitchie?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to push past him. Why wouldn't he let me go? I don't want to be near him right now. Can't he see that?

I struggled in his arms. He cupped my face in his hands and rested his forehead on mine. His thumb was caressing my cheek. I sucked in a breath, tears forming in my eyes. This is exactly the way he used to hold me.

"Mitchie. . ." God, I missed the sound of my name on his lips. "Mitch. Is it really you?"

I can't do this anymore. It hurt to have him so and not look at him. I need to see his face. I slowly looked up into hopeful brown eyes. "Hi Shane."

His eyes widened and he stumbled back a little. His mouth was slightly open. "You. . . How?" He was just as lost for words as I was. I looked away from him as a tear slid down my face. I quickly wiped it away. He gently grabbed my arms. "Please don't cry."

I looked up at him. He was as handsome as I remembered him. His touch felt so warm. His eyes were searching mine, full of concern. I wanted to throw myself into his arms. And I would have, if I hadn't heard Kya's voice.

"Mom!" She was running up to me, a smile on her face. "Mom, you will never guess - " Her eyes fell on Shane, and her smile disappeared. She looked from him, to me, and back again. She tugged on my arm, her eyes never leaving her father's. "Mom, let's go."

"Mom?" Shane said. A look of horror struck his face, and he backed away from me.

"Mom!" Kya took my hand.

I blinked, coming out of my trance. So here I was with my whole family, and one of them didn't even know they were a part of it. Shane was looking back and forth from me to Kya, a look of hurt on his face. Could he know?

"Mitchie. . ."

"I have to go Shane." My voice cracked a little. "It's really good to see you again." With that, I turned and walked in the opposite direction, dragging Kya along with me. I could hear Shane calling my name, but he didn't come after me. I didn't dare look back.

But Kya did. I felt terrible for putting her through this. She had just met her father for the first time, someone she admired her whole life. And now I'm taking it away from her.

I pulled her so she was facing forward.

I went quickly to the door, but Jason and Nate caught me. "Mitchie?" Jason said. "Why are you in such a hurry."

"I have to go. I'm sorry you guys. Thank you so much for inviting us here. It was great. Really." I gave them both a hug and went out the back door, leaving them with confused looks on their faces.

We got into the car silently and I started driving. My mind was all over the place. I was speeding a bit, and my knuckles were turning white.

Kya looked at me. "Mom, slow down."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

She took my hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Doesn't look like it."

I sighed. "I'm sorry if I'm worrying you. I haven't seen your father in so long. It was a shock to run into him."

"I'm sorry," Kya said. "I shouldn't have agreed to come."

"Don't say that! I'm glad we came. You had a good time didn't you?"

She grinned. "It was awesome! Shane held my hand and sang to me. It was the best feeling in the world. I'm so glad I met him. This is the best birthday ever!" She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thank you so much."

I smiled. "So, I heard Justin sang to you."

She blushed. "Yeah. . . Caity said she made a video of it."

"I can't wait to see it!"

She laughed. "Yeah, it was pretty cool."

"So, did he ask you out yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, mom. He didn't. I didn't give him a chance to."

I frowned. "Why not? We all know you like him."

"I know. But let's face it, I'm not good enough for him. He's famous. He has millions of girls throwing themselves at him. Even if I do become his girlfriend, I won't see him much. It's better if we're just friends."

"You know, I used to feel the same way when I was with your father."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup. The first year we were together, he was on tour. Our relationship was a secret for a while. I would be afraid that he might find someone better while he was away, and he would leave me. But he would sneak away once in a while to come visit me. He reminded me that he hadn't forgotten about me. He made me feel like I was worth it. That I was good enough for him." And then he showed me that he had found better than me.

"Wow." She looked down. "Mom, if it's okay to ask. . . What really happened with you and dad. You said he broke your heart, but what exactly did he do?"

I blinked. I knew that question was going to come sooner or later, that's why I was trying to change the subject.

"You don't have to tell me," Kya said quickly. "I understand."

"No, it's fine. You deserve an explanation." I sighed. "You know the venue we were just at? That was the place where I left your father seventeen years ago. He was on tour. We had been engaged for a while. I wanted to surprise him, so I came to visit him and tell him I was pregnant with you. And. . . I caught him cheating on me with some other girl." I stopped, trying to keep my emotions in control.

"You don't have to tell me anymore," Kya whispered.

"It's fine." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was very upset, obviously. But I decided to talk to him. I wanted to see if we still had a chance. I wanted us to be a family. Maybe it was just a small mistake that he made. I waited until after the concert to talk to him. I saw him making out with the same girl in a hallway. I confronted him about it. He. . . He said some pretty mean things to me. He made it pretty clear that he didn't want me anymore. So I left him." I quickly wiped a traitor tear that had fallen down my cheeks.

"So that was the place where dad cheated on you, yet you agreed to go there? You didn't have to you know. If realized how painful that was for you, I would never have agreed to it."

"I would still have taken you. I know how much this means to you, and I wanted this birthday to be special for you."

"It was amazing mom. Thank you so much!" She squeezed my hand and rested her head on my shoulder. After a while, she spoke again. "So what did you do with your engagement ring? Did you give it back to him?"

I shook my head. I tugged on the chain that was hanging around my and neck. The ring was on it. "I wear it around my neck. It's the only thing I have of him, besides you. I don't know, I guess it just reminds me of the happier times we had together.

We were silent for the rest of the drive. My mind was a mess. I couldn't get this encounter out of my head. Shane actually had a glimmer of hope in his eyes when he saw me, like we could work things out. And that glimmer went away when he saw Kya call me mom.

What was he thinking right then? Does he know that Kya's his child? Or was he thinking something else.

"Mom," Kya said. "Do you think dad figured that I was his child?"

I sighed. "I was thinking the same thing just now. Now that I think of it, I don't think he did. Shane was never one to figure something out right away. He never pays much attention to details. No, he probably thinks that I moved on. That you're someone else's child."

Kya nodded. I know it hurts to think that her father thinks she's someone else's daughter. To be so close to her father for the first time, but he doesn't know who she is.

I squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Ky. I know how much you want to get to know your father. I really wish there was a way. Maybe I could. . ."

"No, mom. Really, it's fine. It sucks that I never got to know my father, but I'm happy with you. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt even more."

I smiled and rested my head on hers. Soon, Kya was asleep. I glanced at the clock. It was well past midnight. I still had a lot of driving to do. We hadn't even crossed the border yet. And I was getting tired.

I pulled into a little in where we will be staying for the night. I got out and shook Kya awake. "Wake up. We'll be staying here for the night."

After a few more attempts, she finally got up. I brought a few bags along as we went to the front desk, renting a room. The lady gave us a key. Kya almost fell asleep a few times as we tried to get to our room in one piece.

As soon as we got in, Kya flopped down onto the bed and instantly fell asleep, snoring a little. I smiled and shook my head. She looks exactly like Shane when she's sleeping.

I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. There was only one bed, and Kya was sprawled out across it. I gently moved her and laid down next to her, pulling the covers over us both. She snuggled closer to me in her sleep. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Shane's POV**

_"Mom?"_

What the hell was happening? This girl, Kya, is Mitchie daughter. Mitchie has a kid. . .

How could I not have seen it? Of course this is Mitchie's kid. She looks exactly like her mother. She even has a big beautiful smile to match. And her name is exactly the kind of name that Mitchie would want to name her child.

Mitchie has a daughter. I wonder how many more children she has. And why the hell was she here, if she knew that I would be here as well? Obviously, her daughter is a Connect 3 fan. Maybe this was a present for her.

But it doesn't make sense. Mitchie hates me. I know she does. She would never want to get that close to me. So why was she really here?

Maybe she misses me just as much as I miss her. She wanted to come see me herself. It made my heart flutter, and my eyes got filled with a little hope.

_Mitchie has a kid._

But that must means she has moved on. That has to be the explanation. That can't be my daughter. Mitchie would have told me. Right?

I mentally hit myself. How could I be so stupid? To think Mitchie would want to get back with me, after all the pain I caused her. Stupid!

All the hope I had been feeling vanished. I knew that she would move on eventually. I had mentally prepared myself for this, in case I ever saw her again, and she was with someone else.

But she just looks so beautiful. Amazing memories had come back to me right at that moment, and I was reminded of why I fell in love with her. Why I still love her. I can't see her with anyone else, but me. It's too painful.

"I have to go Shane," she said, snapping me out of my trance. "It's really good to see you again."

What? She was leaving? Already? But I just got her back.

Without saying another word, she turned and walked away in the opposite direction, dragging Kya along with her.

I shook my head and called out to her. "Mitchie!"

She didn't turn back. _Go after her you fool!_

But something kept me glued to the spot. She obviously didn't want to talk to me right now. I let her go.

Kya turned around to look at me. Kya. Mitchie's daughter. She gave me a small smile before Mitchie pulled her along, and they disappeared down the hallway.

I sagged against the wall. I can't believe what just happened. I finally saw Mitchie. After seventeen long years, I finally got to talk to her, I finally got to hold her. And I lost her again within a few seconds.

I forgot what I was going to do. Something about going to a club. I wasn't in the mood anymore. With my heart feeling like led, I walked back to meet the others.

"Shane, you finally decide to join us," Dani teased when she saw me. Her smile fell when I gave her a sad look. "Shane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Dani frowned and reached up to wipe a tear off my cheek. _I was crying?_ "It doesn't look like nothing. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Probably couldn't find a decent girl to fuck," Jason growled. I was too depressed to give a smartass remark.

Dani gave her husband a look. "Not now Jase." Jason scowled and looked away.

"You guys sure you haven't heard anything from Mitchie since she left?" I asked suddenly. They all gave me a startled look.

"What?" Nate finally said.

I shook my head. "I saw her today. Mitchie. She was here."

Caitlyn and Nate exchanged a look. "Shane. . . That's impossible. Mitchie can't be here."

"But I saw her. And I'm not drunk!" I yelled when they tried to look closer at me. How could they think that? I knew I had made a habit to get drunk after a concert, but I haven't talked about Mitchie in so long. They must know how serious this is. "Please." I turned to Caitlyn. "Mitchie's your best friend. How could you guys not keep in touch when she left?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I'm sorry Shane. But Mitchie changed everything when she left, including her phone number and e-mails."

"But was here tonight. How could you guys not know that? Why are you playing games with me!" I was starting to get angry.

"Shane!" Nate said, trying to calm me down. "We didn't know anything, alright. We know how much you miss Mitchie. You were probably imagining it."

"Enough." Jason said. "Let's get back to the hotel. It's been a long night." He pushed past me without another word. Everyone else followed, giving me a sympathetic look.

Dani stayed behind. I looked at her. "I'm not crazy, Dani. I really did see her."

"I believe you." She sighed and squeezed my shoulder. "Get some sleep. Don't dwell on it too much. We're all tired. You can think about it in the morning."

I nodded. I was about to leave when I saw Justin. I called out to him.

"Hey Uncle Shane," he said. "Whoa, you look like a mess. You alright?"

"That girl you were singing to. Where have you seen her before."

He gave me a bemused looked. "Huh?"

"The girl you brought on stage and sang to. I know you've seen her before. And don't deny it. I could tell you like her. Why else would you kiss her?"

He blushed a little. "I haven't seen her before Uncle Shane. I just thought she was really pretty."

My face fell a little. "So haven't seen her before."

"No. Sorry Uncle Shane."

I sighed. "It's fine. She just reminded me of someone."

He just gave me a small smile before following his parents. I rested my head on a pole. Don't ask me where it came from. I don't really care.

I still can't around the fact that Mitchie moved on. I always imagined being married with her, spending the rest of my life with her, having a family with her. Now she's having all of that with someone else.

And she deserves that. She doesn't deserve a jackass like me. I hope she's happy. She deserves all the happiness in the world. And she will never be happy with me again.

I hate my life.

* * *

**So guys, I probably won't be able to update for a while. I have guest from Texas coming over tomorrow. I also have hw to do over the break. And I have to study for finals. :P**

**So in case I don't see you any time soon, I hope you all have an awesome break! I'm Muslim so I don't really celebrate any of the holidays. But for those of you who do, I hope you have a great time. **

**Remember to count all your blessings and be thankful for you family, no matter how much they annoy you. Your family is the best thing in the world. Cherish them before you lose them.**

**Again Happy Holidays! :)**


	10. Talk Over Coffee

***Excuse for taking so long at the bottom. Also, an important message.**

Chapter 10

Talk Over Coffee

**Mitchie**

It had been a few weeks since the concert. I hadn't heard much from Nate or Jason or anyone. But when they did call, they talked about Shane, and how he was going crazy trying to find me again. They said he pretty much tore apart the whole state of Arizona trying to get to me.

He was a mess, and it was my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the concert. I should have just let Kya go by herself. She's old enough to fly on her own now. Caitlyn or Dani would have been able to pick her up from the airport with out attracting attention. It would save me from the extra heartache as well.

God I miss him.

I sat in on the couch, staring at the blank TV, and drinking my third cup of coffee. Kya had woken up a few minutes earlier, and had insisted on making breakfast herself, which was really out of character for her. She must have realized how stressed I am.

She came bouncing into the living room and sat down on the couch next to me. She laid her head on my lap. "Hi mommy."

"Hi Ky." I ran my hands through her hair.

She frowned and took my hand. "Are you feeling better."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

I sighed. "If you know I'm not fine, then why did you ask?"

She shrugged. "You should really stop thinking about him. It's making you stressed, and stress kills slowly."

"Thinking about who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I know that you always think about dad. I can tell by the way you drift off all the time. I do that too."

"With Justin." I smirked.

She looked away. "Whatever."

I chuckled. "I guess I am a bit stressed. There's just been a lot on my mind. I'm really tired."

Kya reached up and lightly touched my face with her fingers. "You look tired. Why don't you go take a nap? Do you want some coffee that's actually good? I can walk over to Starbucks and get you some. That should help you relax."

I smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you Ky."

"No problem. I wanted to go out for a walk anyways." She sat up and kissed my cheek. "You go get some rest. Stop thinking for a while. Stress is for giving, not for taking."

"All right." I smiled. _That sounds like something Shane would say_. Kya grabbed her messenger bag and was out the door. I followed her advice and went upstairs to my room, flopping down on my bed. But no matter how tightly I wrapped my blankets around myself, I still felt cold.

It has been seventeen years, and I still miss the warmth that I felt when Shane's arms were around me. I feel like a chunk of my heart is missing whenever he's not by my side. I can't stop missing him. I can't forget him, no matter how hard I try.

I tried to move on. I tried to find someone else. But there is no one for me, except for Shane. And I'm sure he hates me. I haven't been on a date with anyone ever since I left him. Caitlyn and Dani tried to set me up with a few people, but I always refused. I can't bear the thought of loving another man. Part of it is because I don't want to get hurt again, and part of it is because I don't think I'll ever be able to love another man like I love Shane.

Even if I did love another man, there would always be a part of me that would feel guilty. I would feel that I was betraying Shane.

But why do I care? He shouldn't mean this much to me anyways. It's his fault that we're like this. Why should I care about how he would feel if I was married to another man? He's the one who cheated on me. If he hadn't been such an asshole, we would still be together. We would have gotten married, and we would be happy with Kya. Maybe we would have had more kids by now.

But he threw all this away. And every day, I ache to have him back.

I reached into the bag that was on the table besides my bed, and pulled out the shirt I had taken from Shane. I'm sure he wouldn't have noticed this. He has plenty of shirts, and this was just a plain white undershirt.

I brought it to my face. I could tell that he had worn this right before the concert. It still smelled like him. I would take it out each night and cuddle with it, imagining Shane right beside me. I don't think Kya knows I have this. But she's a smart girl. She'll figure it out.

I took a deep breath and was filled with the familiar scent that was Shane. I'm so glad he hadn't changed much over the years. He still smelled the same, and it made me feel safe.

I knew this wasn't healthy for me. I would fall asleep, thinking that Shane is right next to me, and he will still be there when I wake up, looking with that angelic smile of his and greeting me with a small kiss on the lips. Just like he used to.

I would always wake up with false hope, thinking that he had come back to me. But I would turn to find the other side of the bed cold and untouched, my fingers clinging on to that one piece of fabric.

I sighed. I could feel myself chocking up. I closed my eyes tightly, but my tears broke through. Before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably into his shirt.

I hate this. I hate missing him. I hate that I need him this much. It has been seventeen years. I should be over him. Why do I still love him?

I lightly touched the chain around my neck, the chain that held the engagement ring that Shane had given me. I have to admit that I take it out and wear it on my fingers sometimes. Just when no one is around. It takes me back to happier times, when Shane was still with me.

I shook my head. Look at me. I'm sobbing over Shane like he dead. I was the one who chose to leave him. I could have gone back to him when I heard he was going crazy, tearing the world apart trying to find me. I could have just launched myself into his arms when I saw him at the concert.

But I didn't. For my sake, and Kya's. I know it kills her that she never really got to know her father. It kills me too. But I had made my decision long ago. Besides, he deserves to suffer for what he did.

_Then why was this hurting me so much?_

**Kya**

I sighed as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Mom is a mess. Dad is a mess. My emotions are a mess.

Why can't we all be a happy family? Why did Dad have to cheat on mom like that. Mom is perfect. She's the most beautiful girl on the planet. How could Dad ever let her go? It's his fault that she's like this right now. And that's what makes me hate him.

I've always wanted to get to know my dad. According to Mom, he's a really fun person to be around. His personalities are just like mine. Mom says he's great with kids, so he would have been an amazing father.

I've always known that Mom is still in love with him. She would always touch the chain around her neck, and up until a few weeks ago, I thought that it was a necklace that Shane had given her. And I see her at night with his shirt pressed up against her face. It's actually kind of cute. I always daydreamed about them getting back together, and we would all be happy.

I was hoping for that until Mom told me that Shane cheated on her. How dare he do that? Wasn't he scared of Mom like I am? He should have gotten down on her knees and begged for her forgiveness. Instead, he was even more of a jerk. Mom was right to just dump him right then and there. And then the asshole goes crazy trying to look for her, like she would actually come back to him after he hurt her like that. Fucking idiot.

I was fuming so much that I didn't realize I was at the front of the line.

"Miss, you're holding up the line. Either order something or get the hell out of here," said a lady with a sour face who was behind the register. What crawled up her ass and died?

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'll have a Chai Tea Latte and a Mocha."

God, I hate him so much. I don't know why, or when this started, but I do. I hate him, and it makes me kind of sad. I don't care if he tore down the entire world, looking for Mom. He obviously didn't look hard enough. And I don't care if he's going insane right now because he thought he saw Mom at the concert. Well, I know that he saw her, I was there myself. But everyone else is trying to convince him that he didn't see her.

Well, he can be thrown into rehab for all I care. Suits him right. He shouldn't have hurt Mom like that. He shouldn't have left her alone with a baby, even if he doesn't know I exist. He shouldn't have left me without a father, always wondering what it would be like and if he would even love me.

Oh shit, I'm gonna cry.

I quickly grabbed the coffees and paid the lady before moving away. But I guess I wasn't being careful because I bumped into someone. "Shit." I steadied myself so the coffee wouldn't fall. A little spilled on my shirt. "Great. My life is so fantastic."

"Oh crap, I'm sorry," said a voice. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I hope none of it spilled on you."

"It's all good, I - " I paused. That voice. It was so familiar. It was a voice I had always wanted to hear in person up until a few weeks ago. I looked up, and my eyes widened.

Oh no. It can't be. This is not him. He can't be here. Not now.

But it is. Shane Gray is standing there in the flesh. But why wasn't he surrounded by girls and reporters? He was looking down at me, and I held my breath. He can't recognize me from the concert. He just can't. If he does, he'll make me take him to Mom. That would hurt her even more. I can't do that to her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. I must be hyperventilation.

"I said I'm fine. What do you care anyways? It's not like you're my father who bought this shirt for me." I bit my lips as I set the coffee down on the table and grabbed a napkin to clean off the very little Mocha that had spilled on me.

"Oh, alright," he said. "Sorry again."

Did he really not recognize me? I was a bit hurt, but relieved all the same. I gathered up my coffee and made a move to leave, but he stood there, blocking my way. He looked down at me with a small frown.

"Uh, you have a problem mister?" I asked. _Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me._

He ignored the question. "Will you sit down with me for a minute?"

My heart started racing. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just want some company."

"What about the whores you always have around you? I'm sure they would give you great company." Wow, I'm so mean to my dad.

He just chuckled. "I wanted to come here alone without a commotion. Besides, that's only the image the media gives me. If you get to know me, you'll see that I'm different."

"Well, I don't want to get to know you. I don't think your parents wanting to send you to rehab is just for show."

He threw is hands up in exasperation. "Well if I'm not suppose to go crazy, then what the hell am I suppose to do? No one has any idea what I'm going through. After seventeen long years, I finally see my ex-fiancee, who I'm still in love with by the way. But right as I see her, she leaves. And then everyone tells me that I was just hallucination. That I didn't really see her. My head is a mess right now."

My eyes widened slightly. _He still loves her_. Then why didn't the asshole just say so? "Uh huh."

Shane looked at me, smiling slightly. "So will you please sit with me?"

"I don't know. My mom says I shouldn't be talking to strangers."

"Well, I'm not that much of a stranger. . ."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. Just because I see you on T.V. and on magazines all the time does not mean I actually know you. You're still a stranger to me."

"Come on, please? Just until I'm done with my coffee?"

I sighed. I should really get out of here. It was obvious that he's hungover, and he can't recognize me right now. But what if he comes to, and realizes who I am. I should get back to mom. Her coffee is gonna get cold. Besides, I really want nothing to do with my father anymore.

But before I could stop myself, I had nodding and was already sitting on in my chair. Shane sat down across from me. I avoided his eyes and sipped at my coffee.

After a while, Shane's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "I'm sorry if I stare. You just remind me of someone really dear to me. Someone I lost long ago."

"Oh." I took another sip of my coffee. "Do you. . . Do you miss her?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I never said it was a her."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but I know who you were talking about. Just answer the question!"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to sit with you. And I don't want to just sit here in an awkward silence."

He chuckled. "You remind me of myself."

"So I've heard," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just answer the question."

He sighed. "Yes, I do miss her. More and more everyday. I really wish I could fix things, but I can't. I deserve all the pain in the world. I just wish there was a way I could hear her voice again." He propped his elbow up on the table, his chin resting on his hand. His eyes were sad. "No one knows where she is. She even gave up singing, and music was her whole life! And it was all because of me. If she wrote more music, at least I would be able to hear her voice. . ."

I could tell that he was starting to tear up. I felt awful. Sure the little fucker deserves it, but I was always a softy when it came to someone crying in front of me. I laid a hand on his. "Hey, you don't have to tell me anymore."

He didn't seem to hear me. "I listen to her old music all the time. She released an album right before she disappeared off the face of the planet. It was then that I realized how much I really hurt her. I don't even know if her voice is the same. Heck, I can't remember what she even looks like right now. I think she dyed her hair, I'm not sure." He took a shaky breath. "And. . . I think she has a daughter. At the concert, this girl came up to her and called her 'mom'. I think she looked like her. God, I hate being hungover, I can't remember anything. But if she does have a daughter, then there is no chance I can get back her with her. She has found someone else. She probably has a husband right now. She moved on. And she should. She deserves much better than me. But there was a small spark in me that was hoping that we could be together. If I could just find her and beg for her forgiveness. I know she will never forgive me, but it's worth a shot. But now, that spark is diminished. There's no chance for us anymore. And it's all my fault."

His voice started to crack. I squeezed his hand. He looked away. There were tears in his eyes, I could see it. He blinked once, and those tears were gone. He glanced up at me, and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you weren't expecting a sob story from me."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I can't begin to imagine how hard this is for you. But I hope you feel better, now that you've talked about it with someone."

"Yeah, I do feel better." He gave me a small smile.

I gave his hand another squeeze. "You know, the next time you see her, you should tell her all the things that you just told me."

"She'll just run away again, like she did the last time."

"Then go after her. Make her listen to you. No matter what she says after that, she'll at least know that you care." I know I was betraying mom, but Shane just opened up to a complete stranger. I heard he doesn't even open up to his family. This is the least I can do for him.

He shook his head. "It's doesn't matter. She's with someone else. There's no way she can still love me. It's my fault. I screwed everything up. I hurt her. I deserve all the pain in the world."

I sighed and looked at my watch. I hadn't realized how long I had been sitting there. Mom would get worried, and she already has enough on her mind right now. I started to gather up my things. "I should go. I got some coffee for my mom, and it's gonna get cold if I don't get it to her quickly."

I got up to leave, but hesitated. I turned to my father. "Um, Shane?"

"Yeah?"

I bit my lips and held my empty coffee cup out to him. "Can you sign this for me."

For the first time since I saw him here, he broke out into a realsmile. "Sure."

He stood up, and I handed him a pen. He quickly signed it. I smiled."Thanks."

I made a move to leave, but he surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I stood still for the longest time, mortified. I had always dreamed of my father's warm hugs, but not like this. Not in some coffee shop when he was half drunk and didn't even know I was his own daughter. But after a few seconds, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back.

He squeezed my shoulders. "Thank you, stranger. You really made me feel better."

I had to force myself to stop smiling. I groaned and pulled away from him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still don't like you."

He laughed. "I'm gonna be in town for a while. I hope I run into you again."

Oh shit, I really should have checked the tour dates. He has three concerts in this area. I wonder if mom knows this.

I gave him a small wave and turned around. "Just make sure you don't spill coffee on me next time."

I heard him laugh again from behind me. It was almost as musical as my mother's laugh. He laid a hand on my shoulder. "What's you name."

I blinked. "Kya."

Then I walked out of the coffee shop, and away from my father.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I'm super duper sorry for taking so long to update. I have a whole list of excuses, and they're all right here:**

**1) I was working on my other stories.**

**2) I was studying for finals for like two weeks.**

**3) I've been watching a lot of anime. The one that I'm hooked with the most is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. IT'S AMAZING! You guys should really watch it. It's great. But let me warn you, you will be balling your eyes out the whole time.**

**Again, I'm really sorry. I don't know when I'll update this again so I'll give you this message now.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! **

**It's a while away, but I'm going away on the last two weeks of March and the week of spring break. I'm going to Pakistan and Makkah. I don't think they'll have good internet there, so I won't be able to update during those three weeks.**

**But I will definitely be writing, and I will give you the chapter right after I get back (if I don't get sick like I did the last time I was on a plane)**

**Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. I WILL GIVE YOU SMALL SPOILERS IF YOU ASK!**

**My Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**My Tumblr: jemimakorrazutara**

**See you guys next chapter! :)**


	11. Emotions

**Hey yall! I'm back from my trip. Here's the next ch. I spent quite a lot of time on it. :P**

**Replies to anons:**

**chloe: **Here you are!

**samss: **Thank you! I hope you like it

**Soolcitho:** CONTINUE I SHALL!

**Megan:** Thanks! Smitchie may reunite soon. . . Maybe. . . If I'm feeling nice. . . I'm never feeling nice.

**Samss:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

**Cad:** Here ya are!

**I get more and more happy every time I see a review, you guys make me so proud! Thank you all!**

**Again, I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I was going to have it up sooner, but I got very sick. I'm better now so here's a long ass chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own CR.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Emotions

**Kya**

I tried to get home as quickly as I could. I was running pretty late, and I didn't want mom to worry. She often got cranky when she didn't get her coffee on time.

The conversation I had with Shane left me with a pit in my stomach. It was a cross between happiness, regret, and longing.

I was happy that I finally had a decent conversation with my father, even if he didn't know he was my father. I even found out that he still loves mom! I always dreamed of meeting my father and getting to know him, him giving me advice on life and stuff like that. I never imagined encountering him in a coffee shop, and him spilling out all of his feelings to me, a complete stranger. Still, it was nice.

I really wanted to tell him who I was. The pain in his eyes when he talked about mom was almost unbearable. I wanted to tell him that mom was only a few blocks away, and he could still make things better because she still loved him. But I knew that mom would never forgive me for that. If she was ready to get back with dad, she wouldn't have run away when she saw him that the concert.

I wanted so badly for us to be a family. I wanted to see my father every day, and not just hear about him on the news or from my uncles. I wanted mom to be happy. She told me that the time she and Shane had been together was one of the best times of her life. I wanted her to have those good times again. She deserves all the happiness in the world.

I hated seeing her in pain. Though she hid it well, I could tell when she was crying over Shane. It made me hate him because I knew that mom thought Shane didn't love her. He said he had torn down the entire planet looking for her, but obviously he didn't look hard enough. She had been in this small town in L.A. for the past seventeen years.

Should I tell her about me seeing him here? Maybe if I recalled the conversation I had with him to her, she would be happier because she would know that Shane still loves her.

But knowing her, she would get too panicky. It's better if I wait. She doesn't need any more stress. I'll tell her when she calms down a little.

I heated up mom's coffee before going upstairs to give it to her. I knocked on the door to her room. There was no answer, so I assumed that she was sleeping.

I quietly entered to find her lying on her bed, her back facing me. As I walked closer to her, I saw that her face was buried in a white shirt. I have been seeing her like this for a while now, her face almost always tear stained, though she made sure to hide it when I was around. I guessed that it was Shane's. I wonder if it smells like him. It probably does since I'm sure she sleeps with it every night.

I gently touched mom's shoulder, and she was instantly awake. She turned towards me, and if I didn't know any better, I would say there was no sign on her face that showed she was crying. It broke my heart, just thinking about how much pain she was in, and knowing there was no way I could help.

Mom yawned and blinked sleepily. "Kya, I was getting worried."

I handed her the coffee and kissed her cheek. "Sorry mom. I met up with a few friends while I was there, and I got caught up talking to them." I hated lying to her. She could usually see through all my lies, but she was really tired today.

"That's fine, as long as you get home safely." She kissed my cheek.

"Now try and relax," I said. "Don't do anything today. I'll make dinner and everything. Just try and calm yourself down."

"Thanks Ky." She gave me a small, tired smile. She sat up and took a sip of her coffee. I handed her the book she had been reading and kissed her cheek again. "Oh, by the way," she said, "Robert is gonna be here in two days. Just thought I'd let you know. That should give you enough time to make yourself look presentable."

I rolled my eyes. "He's coming to see _you_. He probably heard about what happened at the concert, and wants to see how you're doing. I would take my own advice, if I were you. You know how he is when he gets really worried about someone he cares about."

Mom chuckled. "That's why we love him so much."

"Hey, when are you going to start work again?" I asked.

"Sometime this week. Why?"

I bit my lips. "Just asking." Shane was probably going to be here all week. This town isn't big, so he and mom are bound to run into each other.

Mom has a small job at a bookstore nearby. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get us along. She usually takes time off in the summer because we were almost always doing something. Now that summer was almost over, she's gonna start work again. I don't know how long Shane will be staying, but I hope it wasn't long.

"What are you planning to do the rest of the day?" Mom asked, without looking up from her book.

"Uh, I don't really have anything to do. I was hoping I could go to the library. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just be back before sundown." She was nearing the end of her 300+ pages book.

"Alright. Hey, when did you start that book?"

"This morning."

"Kay good. I'm glad I can still call you my mother." I heard her chuckle as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

I had gotten my license a few days after my birthday, and I loved the feeling of driving, but I preferred to walk. The nice thing about our small town was that everything is close together, so people rarely drove. And it was right next to the ocean, so I can look at all the greenery as I walked.

I walked in the library, and said hi to the ladies at the counter. They knew me pretty well now since I spent hours here every day. I grabbed a handful of books that I've been wanting to read, and checked them out. It was a nice day, so I decided to sit outside by the beach while I read.

An hour passed, and I had read 150+ pages. I love reading. It soothed my mind. Whenever I don't want to be in the real world, which is almost all the time, I burry myself in a world that someone else created. After music, reading is my passion.

I was so engrossed in my book that I didn't notice someone sit down next to me. I felt them wrap their arms around me and kiss my cheek. I whirled around, getting ready to punch the motherfucker who thought that it was okay to touch me.

"Justin!"

He grinned. "Hey."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to bother me when I'm reading? I nearly knocked your head off."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I moved away. I know you better than you think." I laughed and went back to my book. "So what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Trying to ignore me."

"I happen to like books more than people."

"I'm much better looking than books. In fact, I'm much better looking than most people."

"I prefer my sexy and angsty fictional characters." Justin pouted. I looked at him, and laughed. "Oh shut up. You know I'm happy to see you." I hugged him tightly. He smells really nice.

"I don't get books with words. I prefer comic books and mangas."

"I've been reading really old fantasy books that my mom read when she was our age. They're actually pretty good. We have the same taste."

He started picking at the grass by our feet. "Tell you what. I'll agree to read any book you tell me to read, if you agree to go on a date with me this weekend."

I blushed and looked down. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Justin frowned. "Why not."

"Well, my mom's gonna wanna know who I'm going with, and I can't lie to her. I already did that once today. If I tell her you're here, then she'll know that Shane is also."

"She doesn't know that Shane's here?"

I shook my head. "I actually ran into Shane earlier. He didn't recognize me. I didn't tell mom that I talked to him. She's been pretty distant lately, and she hasn't been eating much. I didn't want to worry her even more."

He nodded. "Shane hasn't been that great either."

"I know."

Justin looked at me and squeezed my hand. "How are _you_ holding up?"

I shrugged. "Fine, I guess. I've been so busy taking care of my mom, I haven't had the time to think about myself."

"You wanna come to the concert tomorrow night? I can find a way to sneak you in."

"I don't know. I don't think I'll be able to. But thanks for asking."

He sighed. "If you refuse to go on an actual date with me, will you walk with me?"

I smiled. "Sure." He extended out a hand, which I took, and helped me up. I started sliding my hand out of his, but he entwined our fingers together. And to be honest, I really didn't mind.

We walked along the beach, just talking and catching up. He talked about life on the road, all the crazy fans he meets, singing onstage with his dad. It made me kind of jealous. I've always dreamt of being on stage with Shane. This thing seemed to run in the family. But Justin had that, and I didn't, just because my father is a stupid asshole.

"This is a pretty small town," I said after we got some ice cream. "And I know a lot of prissy girls that live here. They adore you. How is it that they aren't chasing after you or anything?"

Justin grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I ran into that problem earlier. I took some pictures with them, and gave them autographs, and talked to them for a while. It was hard to shake them off, but I managed."

"What did you tell them?"

He smirked. "I told them that I was meeting up with my girlfriend here, and if they didn't leave me alone, she would be able to kick their asses to the ground."

I felt my cheeks burn. "Did you really say that?"

"Yup. It wasn't a lie, you know. Well, except for maybe the girlfriend part."

_Unless you don't want it to be. _

The words hung in the air between us, but I didn't address them. We walked in silence. It was almost too awkward.

Justin cleared his throat. "You said you saw Shane earlier, so you would have known that I was here also. But you seemed pretty surprised when you saw me."

"Yeah, I guess seeing Shane effected me more than I thought. I wasn't really thinking straight. But I'm really glad you're here. It helps me take my mind off of things for a while." I gave him a small smile.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad I can help." I led him into a bookstore. He frowned. "Why are we here? You just went to the library."

"I know. I wanna find a book for you to read. You said that you will."

"Does that mean you'll go on a date with me?" His voice was hopeful.

I smirked. "Maybe."

"Dammit. Well, it's a start."

I giggled and took his hand as we walked in. I stopped. My mom was standing at the counter. She looked up when the little bell by the door rang. I stepped in front of Justin to try and hide him. It didn't really work because he's so much taller than me.

Mom smiled when she saw me, then frowned. "Who's – Justin!"

He grinned nervously. "Hey Aunt Mitch Mitch."

"I thought you were gonna start work later this week," I said.

"I was, but I had nothing else to do, so I decided to start work early."

"Mom, I told you to just relax and rest today."

"You of all people should know that I'm most relaxed when I'm surrounded by books." Her gaze moved to Justin. "If you're here, then that means – " Her eyes widened. "Alright, you two, in the back. Now."

Mom asked one of her coworkers to fill in for her for a few minutes as we walked into the storage room.

**Mitchie**

I closed the door behind me and turned to the two teenagers with my arms crossed over my chest. "One of you care to explain what's going on? And don't lie."

Justin looked at Kya. My daughter bit her lips, obviously trying to come up with an excuse, but thought better of it. "Connect 3 is in town, and Justin wanted to come see me."

I sucked in a breath. "Connect 3 is here." Kya nodded. "How long have you known this?"

"Since this morning." I sensed she wanted to say more, so I didn't speak. "I ran into Shane this morning at the coffee shop. That's why I was late. I didn't want to tell you because you've been stressing out a lot. Don't worry, he didn't recognize me. I don't know if he was just drunk, or if he was just too depressed to think. But he didn't seem to know who I was."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright."

It was silent for a while. Justin fumbled awkwardly, but he didn't make a move to leave. Kya finally spoke. "Hey, so now that you know he's here, Justin asked me to come to the concert tomorrow night. Can I go with him?"

I looked tiredly at the two, and it was then that I noticed their joined hands. I raised an eyebrow. Kya noticed, and blushed, immediately dropping his hand. Justin looked a bit disappointed. I chuckled. "Yeah, it's fine. You can go. Be careful, and be back before midnight."

Kya grinned. "Thanks mom." She came forward and gave me a hug. "And I'm really sorry about not telling you about Shane earlier."

I waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine. I would have found out sooner or later. I guess it's my fault for not checking the tour dates. I don't recall a Connect 3 concert coming to this town before, so I didn't think this tour would be any different." I smiled at Justin and held my arms out. "It's good to see you again, Justin."

"You too, Aunt Mitch Mitch," he said, hugging me.

"Well, I have to finish up my shift here. You two can stay out for a while. Feel free to go to our place if you want snacks or anything. I'll be back around 5:30."

"Alright, thanks mom." Kya kissed my cheek before walking out the door, tugging on Justin's arm.

"See you later Aunt Mitch," Justin called over his shoulder.

I waited until they were out of the shop before I slumped down into a chair. I felt tears burning at the back of my eyes, but I willed them not to fall.

Shane was here. He was here, in this small town, where he was bound to run into me. He had talked to Kya, but he didn't recognize her from the concert. He seemed pretty miserable by the way Kya had described him. He was in pain because of me. I knew I shouldn't care so much – he had caused me more pain than anyone could ever imagine – but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

I needed to be careful if I wanted to avoid him. As much as my heart raced at the sound of his name, as much as I wanted to run to him, as much as the distance between us was unbearably close, I knew that I couldn't risk running into him again. I'm not ready to talk to him, and I don't think that I ever will be.

Hopefully, Shane lost his love for books. _Like he lost his love for me._

I went back in the store and thanked Linda, the lady who had covered for me. "It's no problem," she said. "By the way, who was that handsome boy with your daughter? You didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

I chuckled. "No, he's just a family friend."

"You know, he looks an awful lot like the boy in the posters my daughter has all over her room."

"Yeah, he gets that a lot."

I finished up my shift and got some books for me and Kya to read. Luckily, Shane hadn't come in. Still, I took to the long way home to avoid seeing him. I got to my house around 5:45. I knew Kya wasn't home because there was usually music playing when she was. But I knew that she and Justin had been here because there were empty packets of chips and soda cans lying around on the floor. In other situations, I would have been annoyed, but I welcomed anything that would distract me from Shane.

I tried to clean up a little more, but the house was already spotless. I ended up sitting on the couch staring at the blank T.V. screen. The sound of the doorbell made me jump. My heart sped up. Could it be Shane? He had found out where I lived, and he was coming to confront me. He would yell at me like he used to those last few days we had been together. He would tell me that I shouldn't have left him like that, no note, no nothing. He would tell me that we could have worked it out. He would yell at me about how much I hurt him. He would accuse me of not being faithful when he was the one who had cheated on me. He would say that our relationship had meant nothing to me, when it meant the world to me.

I measured my chances of running out the back door, or jumping out the window, and shook my head. I was being silly. There's no way Shane would know where I lived. I took a few deep breaths to regain my composure, and went to open the door.

Jason stood on the other side. I let out a sigh of relief and pulled him into a tight hug. "Hey Jase. I thought you were Shane."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm not. I'm the better looking one."

I moved aside to let him in. We walked to the living room and sat down across from each other on the couch.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier," Jason said. "I didn't want to worry you. But I ran into Kya, and she told me that you already know that we're here." I nodded. Jason gave me a small smile. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I was hoping that starting work earlier would keep me distracted, but now I'm even more worried that Shane will find me."

"I'm sorry, Mitch. The others and I tried our hardest to pick a different town without looking suspicious, but our parents were dead set on this place. They - "

"It's fine," I said, interrupting him. "Really. I'll just have to lay low for a few days. I've been doing that for seventeen years. I'm an expert at it. How long are you guys staying here anyways?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. This is the last stop of the tour, but we won't be leaving. Shane is a complete mess, as you might know. Ever since he saw you at that concert, he's gone crazy looking for you again. We thought he might have just lost hope about finding you, but he's more determined than ever."

"Alright. . ." I didn't like where this was going.

"Our parents were thinking about putting him in a rehab center. My dad is all for it, but my mom can't bring herself to do it. So she's using this town as a last result. She says a nice quiet town in California, next to the ocean, will do him some good. We told the press we were going back to New Jersey, so nobody will expect us to be here. We're hoping this will calm him down, and he'll be back to his old self by the time we start getting demands for a new album. But I don't think he'll ever be the same. Not with you out of his life."

I nodded. "As much as I'm nervous about him being here, I'm glad they didn't put him in a treatment center."

"Me too. As much as I hate him for hurting you, I'm glad they're not sending him off. He would think that everybody has just given up on him. It would do him more harm than good. It's bad enough he already lost one person he loves. I hate to think what losing his whole family would do to him."

"Loved," I corrected.

He shook his head. "No Mitchie. He still loves you. He always had."

"Well, apparently, I wasn't enough for him." Jason opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "It's fine, Jase. Just forget about it."

"I can't forget about it, Mitch. This is affecting my entire family."

"I know. I'm sorry." I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged myself tightly. "I've brought so much pain to him. And it's hurting the rest of you as well. Maybe I shouldn't have left him. I shouldn't have said anything when I saw him with that other girl. We would still be together. No one would have known anything. I would have made sure that Kya never found out that her father was cheating on her mother. I would have been the only one that was hurt. At least Shane would have been happy. I'm the one who had brought him this pain. I'm a terrible person."

"No, Mitchie," Jason reached for my hand, "you're not. If anything, Shane deserves what he got. He shouldn't have let someone as amazing as you slip of out his hands."

"I don't like it." Jason squeezed my hand. I sighed, and tried to smile. "At least Kya has kids her age that she can hang out with. She hates pretty much everyone in this town." Jason chuckled. "Oh, by the way, Robert is going to be here in two days."

"That's good. He can keep you company while one of us isn't around." I nodded. "I should get going. It's getting pretty late." We stood up, and walked to the door. He gave me a hug before leaving.

It was nearly 6:30. I decided to prepare some dinner while I waited for Kya to come home. I heard the front door open five minutes later, and Kya came skipping into the kitchen.

"Hi mom. Sorry I'm late. Justin and I met up with Mason, Lily, and Katie. Katie wanted to go to the park, so we were there the whole time."

I smiled. "It's fine. I'm just glad you weren't in your room the whole day. Dinner is on the table."

We sat, and ate in silence. I had a lot on my mind. Shane was so close, and he was going to be for a long time. Kya said she had talked to him earlier. I wonder what he said to her, if he had even mentioned me once. And he hadn't recognized Kya, so I guess that was good.

As much as the small space between us made me nervous, it was almost comforting to have Shane so close. I missed having his arms around me. And I knew that Kya was pleased by the fact that Justin would be staying here longer. I remembered seeing their joined hands earlier that day, and I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face.

Kya saw this, and frowned. "What? Is there something on my face?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing." Kya narrowed her eyes, but she didn't say anything. I waited until we were both finished before I smiled at her again. "So," I said, "you have a date with Justin tomorrow."

Her cheeks flushed. "It's not a date," she mumbled. "We're going to the concert tomorrow. That's it."

"Well, I want you to know that you totally have my permission to ditch and go out to dinner or something with him. As long as you're back before midnight."

Kya rolled her eyes. "You know, you're the coolest mother in the world, but sometimes, I seriously question your parenting methods."

**Shane (A little earlier)**

I walked into the empty stadium, ignoring the scolding my parents were giving me for being late to soundcheck. I had been getting no sleep at all, and I can't put up with anybody's shit.

The rest of the band was already on stage. I ignored their glares as I grabbed the mic from its stand. I don't care if they're pissed. They think I'm crazy. Maybe I am. But ever since that concert in Arizona, there has only been one person on my mind who I actually care about. And she was gone without a trace. Again.

My heart ached at the thought of it. I had finally found her. She had been so close to me at last. But instead of pulling her into my arms like I had envisioned myself doing so many times, I had just stood there, gaping like an idiot. When she had run away, I could have gone after her. But I had just stood there, wondering what the hell was going on.

_You brought this on yourself_, a voice in my head said.

_Shut up_, I replied. _I know that. There's no need to add to my misery. _

_You deserve it._

_I said shut up._

I'm talking to myself.

"Shane!" Jason's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You missed your cue. Again. Wake up!"

"I can't," I mumbled. I looked up to see everyone's gaze on me. The way they were looking at me made my anger boil. "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Stop looking at me like that! Like you think I belong in a mental hospital."

My mom spoke up. "Shane, honey, we're only looking out for you."

"If you really cared about me, you'd help me look for Mitchie."

"Mitchie is in the past," my dad said. "It's time for you to forget her, and focus on the band."

I looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Forget Mitchie? Dad, it's my fault that she got hurt. It's because of me that she left." My voice rose as I went on. "I want to see her, even if it's for two minutes, just to tell her how sorry I am. That's the only way I'll ever stop being miserable. I hoped that at least my family would understand!"

"Shane, this has gone on for far too long," mom said. "You have your whole life ahead of you, and you're ruining it."

"Mitchie is my whole life!"

"No, she wasn't. She was just this little thing you had."

"Little thing? We were together for four years! And those were the best years of my life. How would you feel if dad suddenly left you, no note, nothing?"

"This isn't about that. This is about you making bad decisions, and ruining your life. Your father and I don't want to put you in a rehab center, but we will if it gets that bad."

"Go ahead! I don't care. One person I love abandoned me, why don't the rest of you leave as well?" I threw my mic on the ground, and stormed off the stage. Everyone called after me, but I kept walking.

I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could. I was barely aware of my surroundings, but I could see a figure running towards me at full speed. I opened my mouth, and saw that it was Justin. But before I could say anything, he collided into me. I caught him by the shoulder so he couldn't fall.  
"Whoa there. Where's the fire?"

He looked at me, and grinned. "Sorry, Uncle Shane."

"Where are you going? Why the hurry?"

"Oh, I was just going out to explore the town. It's small, but I heard that they have a great library."

"But you hate reading."

"Yeah, but all the sexy, smart girls hang out there."

I laughed. "Anyone in particular?"

He blushed. "Maybe."

I clapped him on the shoulder. "Alright, have fun. Look out for crazy fangirls."

"I will. See you later." He took off towards the exit.

I loved the kids. They were the only ones who didn't judge me for looking for Mitchie. Little Katie was too small to understand.

"Uncle Shay, why are you always so sad?" she had asked me once.

"I lost someone I love," I had told her.

"Do they love you?"

"I don't think so."

She pouted. "But you're Uncle Shay. Everyone loves you."

"Well, I made a very bad mistake, and I hurt her."

"Don't worry, she loves you because I love you." She had kissed my cheek before running off to Dani to ask for a cookie.

Why are kids more understanding than adults? I thought of the girl I talked to this morning. She really looked like Mitchie. God, she even gave me good advice like Mitchie, though she didn't seem to be very fond of me. She had made me feel better, like Mitchie always had.

What was her name? I wasn't aware of it then, but now that I thought of it, I felt like I knew her from somewhere. Was there a reason why she looked like Mitchie?

Kya. That was her name. I heard that same name before, not too long ago. . . At that concert. . .

My eyes widened in realization. Of course. Mitchie has a husband, she has a daughter. She was at the concert with Kya. She was terrified when she has seen me there. Why would she come see me again?

_Because she isn't here to see me.__  
_  
Mitchie lives here. That has to be it. That's the only thing that makes sense.

My heart dropped. Mitchie has been here this whole time, and I never even gave this town a second glance. She had settled down here, she has a family here. And she has it with someone else. She found someone who could actually love her the right way. She found someone else to love, and she had a daughter with him. I wonder how many more children she has.

I sank to the ground, my head in my hands. As much as I tried, I couldn't bring myself to feel betrayed. Mitchie deserves happiness. And I deserve this misery. Maybe I should just stay away. It's clear that she hates my guts. Her husband probably hates me even more. That's why Kya was so hostile towards me.

I sat up, and wiped the few tears that had escaped down my cheeks. I wanted Mitchie to be happy. She wouldn't be happy if she saw me here. Still, I've been looking for her for this long. She was so close. I have to talk to her.

I stood up, a new kind of purpose in my stance. Mitchie was here. She lives here. She's close by.

I will find her.

* * *

**Questions for you guys!**

**1) Like it? Hate it? Love it? OMG I'M GONNA DIE OF FEELS it?**

**2) Who do ya think this Robert guy is?**

**3) What do you wanna see in the future?**

**4) Can I get a YAY FOR JYA?**


	12. A Date and More Searching

**OMG YOU GUYS I'M ALIVE!**

**I know it's been a month and a half. I'm so sorry. A lot of crap has been happening in my life, and I've been working a lot on my Avatar fic. But school's out now so you can expect more. **

**Reply to anons:**

**Lion123: **I shall!

**PIKACHU:** I might be planning just that. ;)

**Oh my goodness: **hehe i love giving people feels. Thanks!

**Stone: **Thank you! You'll find out who Robert is in the next ch.

**caitie: **Aw thank you! It means a lot to me!

**chloe: **Here you go!

**samss: **Thank you! There's lots more to come!

**Soolcitho: **Aw thank you! It means the world to me!

**Again, I'm super sorry for the long wait. I'm pretty busy this summer, but I'll make lots of time for you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 12

A Date and More Searching

**Kya**

"Better get ready for your date," Mom said.

"Mom!" I groaned, but I was grinning as I ran upstairs into my room.

Justin said that he would pick me up an hour before the concert started. What was I going to wear? It was just a concert, so I didn't have to wear anything fancy. I didn't have dresses anyways. All my clothes consisted black T-shirts, and skinny jeans. I usually don't stress over what I wore, but this was Justin.

I finally pulled some clothes out and put them on, throwing on a leather jacket. I glared at my vanity table. On it sat mostly untouched make-up, that I would never think about wearing. I grabbed a light shade of lip gloss and put that on as well. It felt weird and foreign, but I guess I'll get used to it.

Looking at myself once more in the mirror, I headed back downstairs.

Mom smiled when she saw me. "Is that lip gloss you're wearing? I never though I'd see the day!"

I blushed. "Shut up, Mum."

She frowned. "Don't tell your mother to shut up."

"Sorry Mommy." I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, forgetting I had lip gloss on. She made a face, and rubbed it off her cheek. I laughed.

"You actually made some effort for this date," she said, looking me up and down. "I'm proud of you."

"It's not a date," I mumbled.

"Sure it is. You put make-up on. Do you want me to get you some of my jewelry?"

"No, Mom! I don't want him to think that I'm actually trying. Then he'll just classify me as another fangirl that wants his attention."

Mom rolled her eyes. "He's known you all his life. He knows by now that you're not just a fangirl."

"Still. . . I don't want him to think I'm making an effort just for him. Then he'll think I'm easy-to-get."

Mom sighed. "Alright, however you wanna do it. Just have fun, okay?"

"Yeah, I will." I smiled as she kissed my head. The doorbell rang, and my heart sped up.

Mom grinned. "You better get the door. You should never leave anyone waiting. Especially if that someone is the son of one of the members of the most successful boy band in the world, and is in successful boy band himself, and who's extremely hot, and who you're totally in love with, and who totally loves you back - "

"Mom!" I cut her off, rubbing my temples. "God, you sound like a teenager."

"That's 'cause I live with one, and I was one myself you know when I met your father. Anything can happen."

_Yeah, but I don't think you and Shane are a very good example_, I thought, but I didn't dare say it out loud.

I walked to the door, and fixed myself once more before opening it. Justin looked up from where he was leaning on the doorframe, and grinned, taking my breath away. God, why did he have to be so attractive?

"Hi," I said, still somewhat trying to catch my breath.

"Hey. You look great." I blushed, but luckily, he couldn't see that because he had pulled me into a tight hug, intoxicating me in his familiar scent. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I smiled. I turned and waved to Mom. She grinned and waved back.

Justin waved to her as well. "See you later Aunt Mitch."

"Have fun you two. Be safe."

I closed the door behind us, and it was just me and Justin. He grinned again. "Seriously, you look amazing. I mean, you always do, but right now, you look even more beautiful. Are you wearing lip gloss?"

"No," I mumbled, looking away from him.

He laughed. "Did you do that just for me?"

"I happen to like the taste of it, and my lips were really chapped."

"However you want to believe it. You look amazing either way."

I rolled my eyes, and punched his arm. "Alright, dorkface. How are we going to get to the concert?"

He smirked. "You're so entranced by my beauty that you didn't see the limo?"

"What?" I looked past him, and sure enough, a limousine was parked in my driveway. I stared at it with my mouth slightly open. "Are you serious? We're going in _that_?"

"Yup! Let's go." He took my hand, and led me towards the limo.

"You're crazy." I shook my head, but I was grinning.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!" He kissed my cheek before opening the door for me. I giggled like an idiot and got in. Justin sat down next to me, and took my hand as they limo sped off towards the venue.

"Excited?" Justin asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. It'll be the second time I see my dad in concert. I'm just worried that he'll see me."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that he doesn't. Unless you want him to. . ."

I shook my head. "As great as that sounds, I can't risk it. He probably already realized who I am."

Justin nodded. "Yeah, he knows that you and Mitchie are here."

I sighed. "Then I shouldn't even be coming. I just wanted to spend some time with you. . . And the others."

He smiled softly, caressing the back of my hand with this thumb. "We don't have to go, you know. We do something else."

I shook my head. "No, I want to go to the concert. It would be nice. Besides, aren't you performing as well. It would be weird for the lead singer not to show up."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

I laid my head against his shoulder until we reached the venue. We got through security easily, and soon, I was bombarded by excited bodies of my cousins.

"Kya, what's up, we missed you so much!" Lily shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "I saw you guys this morning."

"Really? It felt like _forever_," she said dramatically.

Justin shook his head. "I'll never understand thirteen year olds."

"Me neither," I said.

Lily pouted. "I'm fourteen."

"Same thing." Justin patted her head before walking past us. "You guys catch up, I'm going to go get ready."

I felt a tug on my leg and looked down to see Katie grinning up at me. I grinned back and picked her up, hugging her and twirling her around. "Hey princess! How have you been?"

"Hey, what gives?" Lily exclaimed. "All you did for me was roll your eyes. You saw Katie this morning also." I rolled my eyes. "See!"

I giggled. "Oh, shut up. You know I love you." I gave Lily a one armed hug while holding Katie in the other.

Mason was walking up to us, already in his band gear. "What's this? No hugs for me?"

"I kind of have my hands full right now." But I put Katie down and gave Mason a hug.

"Ready for this?" he asked.

I grinned. "Hell yeah. I'm so glad I get to watch you guys again." We walked backstage where everyone else was. More hugs were given by familiar people I have known all my life. Dani and Caitlyn hid me as Shane joined his bandmates to get ready.

Soon the concert had started, and I came back out to watch them. Justin still hadn't come out. I rolled my eyes. He's the only guy I know that takes longer than ten minutes to get ready. And of course, my cousins took this time to torture me.

"_So_. . ." Lily grinned and tugged on my arm.

I sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be good. "What is it, Lily?"

"Have you guys made it official yet?"

"Who guys?"

"You and Justin, stupid!"

"Have we made what official?"

"Oh my God! Are you guys dating yet?"

"No, we're not, and we probably never will."

Lily frowned. "Why though? You guys are so perfect! He likes you, and we know you like him."

Mason nodded. "That's right. Sometimes all he does it talk about you. It's really annoying, and we need you to get him off our chest."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's not gonna happen. So quit bugging me about it."

"But _whyyyy_?" Lily moaned. "You don't wanna be forever alone do you?"

I threw my hands up. "There are guys other than Justin in the world! I can have whichever one I please."

"Yeah," Mason said, "but we know that the one you want is Justin, and you won't have anyone else."

That was true, but I wasn't about to admit it.

"Look," Mason continued. "Just tell me what you want me to do. I'll set up a romantic date or some shit for you guys."

"Don't cuss in front of your sisters."

He ignored me. "Like I said, he won't have anyone but you, and you won't have anyone but him.

"Yeah," Lily said. "You guys have imprinted on each other."

"BRING TWILIGHT INTO THIS DISCUSSION AND I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Bring Twilight into what discussion?" Justin said, suddenly coming up behind us.

"In any discussion," I said quickly, trying to cover up my flustered state. "I hate that series with all my heart and soul."

"You're the only person I know who still reads those old books," Mason said.

I rolled my eyes. "Because those old books are actually good, and back then, people actually had great imaginations."

Mason rolled his eyes. "Loser."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to the concert. Seeing my father so close to me gave me a painful feeling in my chest. He was out there, doing what he does best. Even if someone were to look closely at him, they would think that nothing's wrong. That's he's perfectly fine in this moment.

Justin stood close by my side. "He looks so happy," I whispered to him. "Like nothing on his mind is weighing him down. Yet, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about everything."

"I know." Justin sighed and slung an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest. My heart nearly leaped out of my chest. Shit, what was he doing? The adorable idiot was trying to make me fall for him even more. Bastard.

As much as I wanted to fight the feelings, I couldn't help but tip my head back to rest it on his shoulder. He laid his chin on my shoulder.

What the fuck was he doing?

Connect 3 announced that they were taking a break, and I jolted back into reality. I quickly stepped away from him, startling him.

"You're almost up," I said quickly. "Go get ready." With that I went back to my hiding place. I could feel my face burning, and I covered it with my hands. I was just here to spend some time with him, and my cousins. Nothing else.

But I was overreacting a bit. I don't know why I freaked out like that. All he was doing was hugging me. He wasn't making any actual moves, so as long as he did that, I had no reason to freak out on him. I took a big breath to compose myself, and opened the door just enough so I could peek through the crack.

Shane was no where to be seen, just my aunts, uncles, and cousins. I stepped out and walked over to them. Caitlyn smiled when she saw me, and nodded towards the hallway.

"Why don't you girls wait in Justin's dressing room? There's a T.V. in there, so you don't have to stand around out here."

"Ooh, cool!" Lily said. "He hides food in there. Come on!" She grabbed by arm, and dragged me to his dressing room, Katie skipping along after us.

As soon as we were in there, Lily pushed me down on the couch. "Girl, what the fuck was that?"

"Hey, no cussing in front of Katie!" I yelled, pulling the little girl into my lap and covering her ears while she played with her stuffed animals.

"Whatever," Lily said. "But seriously. Why did you run away from him?"

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, stupid. He was just hugging you, and I could totally see you just freak out about it."

"He was too close for my liking!"

"Since when has there ever been too close for you guys? You just panicked back there."

I groaned and leaned my head against the couch. "Do you think he noticed?"

Lily shrugged. "Dunno. Justin is pretty oblivious to most things. If the apocalypse came, the idiot would probably go about his day like nothing happened."

I giggled. "Yeah, you're right."

We watched the boys perform on stage, giggling at their attempts to be like they're fathers. Justin has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. Besides my mom's.

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy when he brought a girl onto the stage to sing Please Be Mine to her. And it wasn't just any girl. It was Isabelle Seawood. She had it out for me since kindergarten. She was one of the reasons why I didn't have any friends. She made it her duty to make my life a living hell.

And now, the boy that I was in love with was singing to her. I knew that he did this every night, but why did it have to be _her_?

They sang a few more songs after that, then invited Connect 3 back onto the stage.

Justin came back into his dressing room, his hair sticking to his head with sweat. He had the biggest grin on his face, making him look even more attractive.

He stopped when he saw us. "Why are you all in my dressing room?"

"We're watching you from here," Lily said. "Uncle Shane wouldn't be able to find Kya here. Also, I stole some of your snacks."

"But why my dressing room?"

Lily shrugged. "Dunno. You're mom sent us here. But I don't care cause I got food."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll get out."

Justin pouted. "You don't have to."

"Uh, we're good. None of us want to see you changing."

I could hear Lily mutter, "yeah right" and I kicked her. I walked past Justin, but not before he poked me in the stomach. I squealed and punched his arm. He chuckled before closing the door behind us.

I turned to Lily, and glared at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What if he heard that?"

"I told you, he's oblivious about everything. There's no way he heard that."

"I know. But seriously. Was that even necessary?"

Lily smirked. "Yes, it was because you're face was priceless."

I rolled my eyes. "Twerp."

I pulled Katie up into my arms as we walked back to the others, and continued watching the concert. I really enjoyed being there, surrounded by my family. I only wish Mom was here with us, but I knew that it couldn't happen.

Sometime later, Katie had fallen asleep in my arms. Dani looked over at me, and giggled, taking her youngest daughter away from me. My arms had fallen asleep as well, so I shook them to get the feeling back.

"You look like a penguin," Justin's voice came from behind me, making me jump. I whirled around to face him, only regretting when I realized how close our faces were.

"God dammit, don't do that."

He chuckled. "Sorry."

I roll my eyes, and turn back around, hoping he would take at least a small step back. Didn't happen. Instead, he stepped even closer to me, and gently grabbed my shoulders.

I counted to ten inside my head, trying to calm my pounding heart, and my spinning head.

"Bored yet?" Justin asked.

I leaned against his shoulder to look up at him. "No, I really like being here with everyone else. I never really get the chance to see my dad up on stage very often."

Justin pouted. "Wanna ditch anyways?"

I laughed. Mom did say that she was okay with me ditching the concert with Justin."Sure let's go." I grabbed his hand, and we ran out of the venue together.

"Let's steal my dad's car," Justin said. "I already have the keys. Mom really shouldn't trust me with them."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Of course I do! Let's go."

I giggled as we got into his car. "So where are we going?"

He smirked at me. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

I looked at him incredulously. "What?"

"You agreed that if I read a book of your choice, you would go on a date with me."

I looked away from him, my face turning hot. "Oh, so you read it?"

"Yup, and it wasn't bad. I actually enjoyed it. So I'm rewarding you with this dinner."

I giggled. "Fine by me. I was getting hungry anyways."

It was great. He took me to my favorite Chinese restaurant. He was a gentleman the whole night. We talked on end about nothing in particular. It was amazing.

I usually have my guard up around him, even though I've known him my whole life. But tonight, I made myself loosen up. He was trying to be a good friend, and I was having fun with him. Nothing was going to happen, so I shouldn't be so worried.

"It's getting late," Justin said. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I said as I stuffed a fortune cookie into my mouth. Justin chuckled and took my hand as we walked back to his car.

I lightly rested my head on his shoulder as we walked out of the restaurant. "Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun. At the concert, and at dinner."

He squeezed me hand. "I'm glad. I had a good time as well." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, until I saw a flash from the corner of my eye. I took my head off his shoulder, and looked to my left. I could barely make out a group of people standing behind big black vans, cameras in their hands. It was dark, but I could see them, and they could see us just as well.

Justin frowned at the sudden tension. "What's wrong?"

I nodded towards the paparazzi. "Them. They saw us, and they took pictures of us."

"So? I get that all the time. You'll get used to it."

"But what if my dad sees that? What will you do when he asks you about it?"

He blinked. "I didn't think about that."

I sighed as we got in the car. "I know you didn't. It's not your fault. And it's not just that. I'm not always going to be seen with you. It's going to be hell for me if they decide to follow my every move. They'll get the wrong idea."

"Right. I forgot about that. Sorry."

"It's fine." I rested my head back on his shoulder.

We got to my house quicker than I would have liked. I smiled at him as I gathered my things. "Thanks again for taking me out tonight. I really did have a good time."

He looked over at me, and smiled. "Me too."

I bit my lips, and quickly leaned over to kiss his cheek. "See you later," I said as I got out of the car.

I walked up the steps of my house, to the front door. I fiddled with the keys until i had it opened. I turned to wave at Justin one last time before closing the door behind me.

"So how did it go?"

I screamed, and turned around to see Mom standing at the bottom of the stairs, trying to contain her laughter. "God, why is everyone sneaking up on me today?"

Mom laughed. "Sorry baby. How was it? Did you have fun?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I did." I walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"_So_," she said, grinning. "Did you kiss him?"

"Mom!" I yelled, horrified.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's my job to know right away when my daughter has her first kiss."

"I didn't kiss him," I mumbled.

"Why not? Why haven't you kissed him! For God's sake why?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"Oh yes you do. I can tell when you're lying young lady."

I groaned. "Mom, you're acting like a crazy person again."

She grinned. "Sorry. But when I found out you two went out to dinner, I couldn't contain my excitement."

"You found out?" I asked nervously, thinking back to the paparazzi that saw us.

Mom nodded. "Caity called and told me."

I sighed. "Sorry I didn't tell you. You were okay with it, right?"

She smiled. "Of course! I was the one who told you to ditch." She hugged me, and kissed my head. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah Mom. Thanks for letting me go. I know how hard it is for you, with Shane here."

"I just want to see you happy." She kissed my head again. "You're certain your father didn't see you?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She smiled. "Go get some sleep. I'm sure you're tired out by now."

I kissed her cheek before going upstairs to my room. I didn't even bother changing out of my clothes. The whole day, I was with Justin, and I didn't feel anything besides happiness, and some other warm feeling in my chest. It was now that I realized how tired I was.

But I couldn't sleep, because thoughts of Justin were clouding my mind.

* * *

**Shane**

***two days later***

It had been two days, and I still haven't found her. I seriously have the worst luck ever. This town wasn't even that big, I should have found her by now. She probably knew by now that I was here, and she was hiding from me. But she couldn't stay in her house forever. She should have some friends around here, I could ask them. But I didn't want to look crazy.

I sighed as I sat in the same coffee shop. It was 9:00, way too early for me on a day off. I hadn't been able to get enough sleep lately, and figured going out would be better than lying in bed all day. Mitchie just wouldn't get out of my mind.

Where the hell could she be? Maybe she moved out of town for the time being after she found out that I was here. Kya must have told her. Would she really go through that much trouble just to avoid me?

I stared blankly at the seat in front of me, as I sipped on some coffee. Some teenage girls were begging the guy at the counter to put Hot Tunes on.

The guy had no choice but to roll his eyes, and comply. I felt bad for him. I knew what it was like to be pestered by so many teenage girls at one time.

The girls finally stopped talking as the reporters came on. I decided to tune in as well, wanting to see which celebrities were making a fool of themselves this times.

The first thing they showed were a few birthdays, which celebrity was another year closer to dying. Or getting plastic surgery. They showed some highlights from new music videos and songs, Connect 3's being one of them.

Next, they showed footage from our concert last night. It wasn't anything new, I was used to seeing my face on T.V. by now. But what came on the screen next had me almost spitting the coffee out of my mouth.

Justin was on the screen, seen leaving the venue, holding hands with a girl. I usually wouldn't be surprised at this. It was only natural for Justin, as a guy, to take liking to girls like this. Only his status as a celebrity made it a huge deal to everyone.

But it was the girl he was with that caught my attention. It was Kya. He was holding hands with Kya, and they were leaving the venue together last night.

Was she the girl Justin was in a hurry to see the other day? How did they know each other? And how was Kya at the concert? Could Mitchie have been there as well?

No, she probably wasn't. She's smart enough to stay away from me after what happened last time. But I still didn't understand how Justin knew Kya. I'll have to interrogate him about it.

I finally zoned back into reality, just in time to catch what the reporter was saying.

"Justin Black, son of Nate Black of Connect 3, and the lead singer of The Next Generation, was seen sneaking out of the concert last night, with a mystery girl. Sources tell us that he has been seen around her a lot since the gang arrived in this small town in Los Angeles.

"A few weeks back at Connect 3's concert in Phoenix, Arizona, Justin was singing to the same girl on stage. She was believed to be just another fan in the audience, for Justin does this every night to one special girl in the crowd.

"Some believe that he had taken a liking to her at the concert, and got her number so they could reconnect at her hometown. Or maybe she drove over to see him again. Others are saying that these two might have known each other for a while, and have been dating in secret. Only now have they decided to come out in public.

"There are more pictures of them last night entering and leaving a Chinese restaurant. Looks like Justin was treating her to a special dinner. How romantic!"

More pictures of them came onto the screen. This time, they were outside the restaurant, holding hands. Kya had her head on his shoulder, Justin had a small smile on his face.

"Tweet or e-mail us what you think is going on with these two," the reporter lady went on. "We'll keep you updated on more of Justin Black's love life. Stay tuned for more scoop's on the hottest celebrities today."

I heard a very inhuman noise come from one of the girls' whose eyes were glued to the screen.

"What the hell?" she yelled. "How does that bitch get to go on a date with Justin? How does he even know her? How does he see her as prettier than me? I'm the one he sang to last night! It should have been me who was on that date with him, not Kya."

"Calm down, Izzy," one of the other girls' said. "You are so much prettier than her. Justin will see that soon enough."

"Argh, that whore! Who does she think she is? Bitch!"

I had half a mind to go up there, and knock them senseless for talking about Mitchie's daughter like that. That's what Micthie would have done. I know it. But I've had enough bad publicity.

So I throw my finished coffee mug into the trash can, and head out the door. I'm going to look for Justin, and I'm going to get answers.

I found him sitting by the poolside of our hotel, playing with Katie. No one else was around, so this was the perfect opportunity.

I sat down on the bench next to them. Justin looked up, and smiled. "Hey, Uncle Shane. Pleasant seeing you here."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Out shopping, I suppose. I don't really want to engage in that."

Katie crawled onto my bench, and on my lap. I winced as she clumsily sat down on my knee, but smiled. I looked back at Justin, and frowned. Would it be right to ask him so many questions at once, when he was trying to relax?

He must have seen a change in my expression, for he frowned as well. "What's wrong?"

I sighed, and adjusted Katie into a more comfortable position on my lap. "I need to ask you a few questions, and I need you to answer them honestly."

"Yes, of course," he said slowly. "I'll answer anything."

"Do you know a girl named Kya? And were you out with her last night?" I got right to the point.

His eyes grew wide, and I saw him grow visibly pale. This made my suspicions grow even more. He quickly recovered. "Yeah, I know a girl named Kya. I took her on a date last night. But how would you know?"

"I saw you guys on TV this morning."

I hear him mutter, "shit," but I don't say anything.

"How do you know her?" I continue. "I saw you guys together on stage during that one concert in Arizona. Did you know her before then?"

"N-no, I didn't. I just saw her in the crowd, and thought she was pretty, so I called her up. I saw her backstage once cause she had a VIP pass, and I talked to her a bit then. I didn't think I'd see her again."

"Then why were you on a date with her last night? It must have been planned."

"It wasn't. I just happened to run into her while I was walking around. We hung out a bit, and got to know each other. I grew to kind of like her, so I took her on a date to see how it would go."

"You must know where she lives then."

"Alright, now you're just being creepy, Uncle Shane."

I sighed. I must really look like a lunatic to him right now. Katie was peering up at me with a curious expression on her face, trying to understand what we were talking about.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I'm kind of desperate."

"For what?"

"Mitchie," I suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"Kya. Mitchie is her mom. Kya is Mitchie's daughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about. . ."

"She must have mentioned her parents to you. What did she say?"

"She doesn't really talk about them."

"You must have met them, haven't you? When you too her out."

He shook his head. "No, I've never met them."

I sighed. "I know that Mitchie is her mom. I saw them at the concert a few weeks ago. Kya called Mitchie mom. I know that for a fact. And I can use her to find Mitchie."

"I don't know, Uncle Shane. I don't like the idea of anyone using Kya for anything."

I groaned. "Look, I know I sound like a lunatic. Maybe I am one. But think about it. I've been searching for this woman for seventeen years. Seventeen years. She's the person I care about most in the world, and I hurt her. I wasn't even able to apologize to her because she ran away from me. Now, there might be a chance that I could see her again, to set things right with her, even though I know that she's with someone else now. Just think about it. You're a smart boy, Justin. You should know how hard this is for me."

I looked at him, as he visibly went to war with himself. There was something he still wasn't telling me, I know it. Finally, he spoke. "I'll ask Kya about it. It's gonna be really weird, but. . . I'll see what I can do."

I let out a small sigh of relief, and smiled. "Thank you."

I reached out and ruffled his hair, then bent down to kiss Katie on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later," I said as I got up and set Katie down.

"By Uncle Shay!" she said, waving. I waved back, and exited the hotel once more.

That didn't go as I planned, but at least I'm getting somewhere. I just need a lead on Mitchie. Where she lives, where she goes during the day, where she works. . .

Where she works! That would be a perfect place to start looking. She has to have a job or something. How else would she be able to raise enough money for her, and for Kya.

Then the realization of her having a husband came back to me, and my heart dropped. Of course, he was the one who made sure they had enough money to live. I was the one who was suppose to be doing that. But because of my stupidity, she had found someone else.

At least she was happy, right? It's wrong of me to feel sorry for myself if she's happy. That other guy probably gave her more than I could ever give her. I should thank him for not being an ass to her.

It made me question my motives. Should I really go see her? She's worked so hard for so long, trying to avoid me. She's probably happy and content with her life right now. Who was I to take that away from her, just by showing my face to her? She hated my guts, and that's probably never going to change.

But what harm could I cause by now? She's with someone else. It's not like I want to see her so I can win her heart back. That's beyond impossible now. I just want to talk to her, and apologize to her, tell her how sorry I am, for hurting her, for making her think that she had to hide from me for seventeen years in order to be happy. I'll say that to her, and that'll be it. Whatever she wants to say to me after that, she has every right to say. And then I'll leave her alone for the rest of her life.

I wandered aimlessly around. I had no idea where I was going. I guess I was hoping to bump into Mitchie out on the streets. I better stop fantasizing and actually start searching. But where the hell could I go? She knows I'm in town, and she has still avoided seeing me. There's no way I'll fine her like this.

I sighed. Half of me really wanted to give up. Just leave her alone and let her live her life in peace. But I knew that I couldn't give up. Not just yet. So when she turns me away, I can say that I at least tried.

I seriously had no idea where I was going, so I finally looked up from the ground. Maybe I was walking in circles. There really weren't much places you could go in a town like this.

I looked to my left, and a building caught my eye. A bookstore! Of course. Why did I not think of that earlier? If Mitchie was still anything like she was years ago, then she would definately be around the bookstore a lot. Maybe I can start here, ask around.

In the town back where we lived, all the employees in the nearest bookstore knew who Mitchie was because she went there so often. Maybe the people here would know something.

I walked in without a second thought. It wasn't big, but it was piled with books. It was definitely the place where Mitchie would hang out. It was quiet, and empty. There was only a redheaded lady looking to be in her forties or fifties at the front desk.

She looked up from the book that she was reading when she heard the door open, and smiled at me.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," I said, trying my best to sound polite. "I need to find something, and I was hoping you could help me. Well, actually, I need to find someone."

She frowned. "I'm a librarian, not a detective, but I'll try my best."

I took a deep breath. "Do you know a girl named Mitchie Torres?"

"Exuse me?"

"Mitchie Torres. She lives here. I haven't seen her for a while, and I was hoping to catch up with her, only I don't know where she lives. I was hoping you could help me out."

"I'm sorry. . . I don't know a Mitchie Torres."

"But she must come here every week. I know her love for books."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

I sighed. Of course, she wouldn't use her real name. Think. What else would she call herself?

"Michelle," I said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"Michelle. She must go by that now. Do you know a girl named Michelle Torres? She must work here, or at least visit here often. She has a daughter named Kya. If you could direct me to her house, that would be wonderful."

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I can't help you. I think it's best if you leave."

"But - "

"I said I can't help!" she snapped. "I suggest you leave now, before I call the cops."

I sighed. "Alright. Thank you for your time."

I walked out, a bit embarrassed. Apparently, that wasn't the right thing to say. If you ask people around for someone, saying you don't know where they live, but you want to see them, and you haven't seen them for a while, it looks a bit stalkish. I'm just lucky the lady didn't call the cops right then and there.

I groaned. What kind of an attempt was that? I'l never find Mitchie at this rate. I certainly can't ask around for her. I have to take a new approach. I'll have to find her on my own.

And I will find her.


	13. Found

**Hi guys! I know I said I would update quicker. But life got in the way. Please don't kill me! *throws chapter at you and hides behind a boulder***

* * *

Chapter 13

Found

**Mitchie**

I walked into work today early the next morning with some coffee in my hand. My shoulders were slouched forward as I let out a big yawn.

Linda looked at me, and laughed. "Rough night?"

I shrugged. "Just didn't get enough sleep as I should have. My daughter was on a date last night. I was waiting up for her."

"Ooh, was it with that boy that came in with her earlier?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

She laughed again. "Speaking of boys, there was one looking for you yesterday."

I frowned. "Really? Who?"

"I don't know. It was a man. He kept asking me these weird questions. He was wondering where you were. Can you believe it? Like I was actually going to tell him where you live! He was calling you by the name of Michelle Torres."

My eyes widened. Shane. It had to be him. He and the other were the only people around here that knew that my real name is Michelle Torres.

"What did you say to him?" I asked nervously.

"I didn't say anything. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about for the longest time. But he was insistent. When he refused to budge, I told him I would call the cops. That got him to leave."

I looked down. "Oh."

I stayed silent for a while. When I looked back up, Linda was looking at me quizzically. "Who was that man?" she asked.

"No one. Just an old friend, probably." I sighed and tried to change the subject. "So, did we get any new books in?"

"Yeah, there's whole packages of them in the back," she nodded her head towards the back door.

"Alright. We better start sorting through them and putting them on the shelves." Linda nodded, and I was relieved that she had dropped the subject.

Shane was so close to finding me. Again. I had to be more careful. But I knew that I couldn't hide in my house forever. I had a job here, and Shane was going to be here for a few months. Maybe I should just let whatever happens happen, and then deal with it then.

"Excuse me," I said quickly to Linda as I made my way to the back room. She only had time to give me a concerned glance before I brushed past her. I closed the door behind me and locked it before sliding down to the floor.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and rested my head on them. I didn't want to see Shane. But my chances of avoiding him were getting slimmer, and slimmer.

He hates my guts, I know it. I had no desire to hear him yell at me about how much I hurt him, about how I was a terrible girlfriend. I already knew that stuff. He didn't need to rub it in my face.

I took a deep breath. I was overreacting way too much. I have to take this like an adult and not a teenage girl. I've been a mother for sixteen years. I can handle this well. All I had to do was tell him that I didn't want to talk to him. He'd have to leave me alone.

I composed myself before standing up to walk back into the store. Linda smiled at me softly. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sorry. I just needed to think."

"That's quite alright. Just let me know if you ever want to talk, alright?"

I only had time to nod before the first wave of customers started coming in. Today was busier than usual, but I didn't mind it one bit. It gave me a good distraction.

A few hours later, I got ready for my lunch break.

"Have anything special in mind?" Linda asked.

"An old friend of mine is going to arrive at my house soon. I'm just going to have lunch with him."

"Ooh, a friend huh?"

I laughed. "Calm down. He's married." I rolled my eyes at her disappointed looked. "And you really need to stop trying to set me up with every man I look at."

"I'm sorry, but I really feel the need to find you someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"I am perfectly fine on my own, thank you." I gave her a small wave before exiting the bookstore. I got into my car and drove to my house. I had gotten a call from Robert about an hour ago. He would be here any second. He informed me that he was going to be bringing his wife and their newborn baby boy with him as well. I hadn't expected all of them to come, so I had to start preparing.

I stepped inside to find Kya cleaning the living room. Or at least trying to.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Kya yelped and straightened up, nearing hitting herself in the face with the duster. "I'm cleaning up. Robert's coming today isn't he?"

I laughed. "Yeah, he is. And he's bringing his entire family."

Kya's eyes lit up. "Even their new baby?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

I shook my head. "You didn't have to do all this."

Kya shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "I saw how tired you were this morning, and I wanted to this for you. Just so you have one less thing to worry about."

I chuckled and kissed her on the head. "Thank you baby."

"I cleaned all the bathrooms, and vacuumed the entire second floor. I'm pretty much done here, except I need to vacuum the first floor."

"I'll do that. Why don't you go relax in your room until they get here."

"Okay." She gave me a hug before she ran upstairs to her room.

I grabbed the vacuum and started cleaning. I was very grateful that Robert was coming. He always knew how to make me feel better.

I met him a long time ago, right after I left Shane.

_It was raining outside, but anyone could barely tell in the Vegas club. Bodies were pushed against one another, not caring about who was touching who, or where they were being touched. The drunken forms danced out of beat to the music, and no one had a care in the world._

_No one, except me._

_I thought that I could do this alone. I thought I would have been better off without him. But I wasn't. I needed him now more than ever._

_It had been a week since I had left him. I had gone straight to our house, and packed up all my things. I didn't leave him a note. He didn't deserve an explanation._

_I hadn't gone to my parents yet. I couldn't face them. Instead, I had driven over to Vegas of all places, trying to get some time to clear my head. This was obviously a bad idea._

_I drowned by fifth drink, and ordered the bartender for more. Drinking while being pregnant was bad, but I couldn't care less._

_I felt a pair of hands grab my hips, sliding around to my stomach. I was suddenly pushed against someone's chest feeling their warm breath on my ear._

_"Hey babe, why you sitting here all alone?" The booze was evident in this man's breath._

_I was sober enough to elbow him in the ribs. "Get lost."_

_The man laughed and came closer. "Aw, come on babe. Don't be like that. I can see you're in a bad mood. I know many ways to cheer you up. What do you say?"_

_His hands traveled upwards, and firmly grasped my breasts. Without thinking, I whipped around, and slapped him across the face._

_I didn't wait for his reaction. Before anyone could blink, I was running in the other direction, moving bodies out of my way, trying to get to the door._

_I heard him yell, "you _bitch_!" and I knew he was after me._

_I stumbled out of the club, nearly tripping over my feet. The alcohol was starting to take effect. I turned back to see how far away I was from the man. That was a mistake. My foot caught on the ground, and I fell forward._

_I tried to get up, but when I turned around, the man was standing over me. He was wielding a knife in his hands._

That's it. I'm going to die like this. I'm going to die with my unborn baby, and Shane won't even know.

_Before I knew it, the man was on the ground, someone else on top of him. I stared, horrified, as the stranger threw punches after punches at the pervert. Soon the man was lying still on the ground._

_All I could think was,_ "I hope he's not dead," _before I turned over onto my side,_ _and threw up on the cement._

_I wrenched a few more times, clutching my stomach. There was nothing in there anymore, but I kept on heaving. I was convinced that I would throw up my child._

_I felt a hand on my back, and my first instinct was to throw a punch at whoever was touching me. The man dodged it and knelt down next to me._

_"Whoa there. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_I looked up at the man sitting next to me, then my gaze went over to the man lying on the side of the road._

_My savior squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry about him. I knocked him out cold. Someone will find him eventually." He looked down at me, and frowned. "Is there anyone you know around here?" I shook my head. "Then come with me."_

_My eyes widened. This was just another pervert. I shook him off, and stood up quicker than I should have. The man shot up as well, and gently held my elbows._

_"Look, I know you're scared. But you're in no condition to be on your own right now. Let me help you. My house is just a few miles away from the city. You can rest there until you get your strength back."_

_I didn't want to, but this man was giving me no other choice. If he tried to pull something, I could just fight him off._

Right, just like how you fought off the last guy.

_But he_ _was already leading me to his car. He helped me into the back, and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. He jogged to_ _the drivers side and started the car after he got in. Before I knew it, we were out of the city and surrounded by desert._

_Funny enough, the car didn't reek of alcohol. It was nice and clean. The man even seemed to be wearing a suit. What was someone like him doing outside of a nightclub in Vegas?_

_The drive seemed to be at least twenty minutes long. He pulled up to a small house before getting out. He came over to my side, and helped me out as well._

_I could barely stand, and the man had to support all my weight. It was embarrassing._

_"Easy now. We're almost there," he kept whispering. His voice was soft and nice. I wanted to thank him for what he did, but I hadn't found my own voice. We entered the living room, and he seated me down on the couch, the blanket still wrapped around me._

_"Emma," he called out. He walked into the kitchen, where hushed voices could be heard. He came out a few minutes later, a woman right behind him._

_He knelt down in front of me, and the woman stood behind him with her arms crossed over his chest. In the light of the house, I could see his face better. He was a young man, looking no older than twenty-three. He had curling ginger locks, and soft features on his face. The woman looked to be about his age, with chestnut hair and a beautiful figure._

_"What's your name?" the man asked._

_"Mitchie," I managed to croak out._

_The man smiled. "I'm Robert. This is my girlfriend, Emma."_

_"Robert told me what happened," Emma said. "You poor thing. I can't imagine how shaken up you are at the moment."_

_I didn't know what to say. Why were these strangers being so kind to me?_

_"Why don't you go wash up. I'll get you something to eat," Emma said._

_"Actually, I think I should go," I said softly._

_She frowned. "No way. You're in no condition to do anything. You almost got raped, and you threw up on the streets. You should stay here with us, even if it's for a day."_

_"I don't know. . ."_

_"Just for the night. You don't look like you have too much money on you, and Vegas motels aren't the safest place for a girl like you to be alone."_

_"I can take care of myself."_

_Robert laughed. "I'm sure you can." He nodded his head towards the hallway. "The washroom is the first door on the right. Freshen up in there while we get you something to eat."_

_I nodded, and did as they said. I washed off all my make-up, and rinsed my mouth for it still tasted like barf. When I came back out, there was a plate of food and a glass of water sitting on the coffee table._

_"Thank you guys for doing this for me," I said._

_Emma smiled, but her expression turned to a frown, then to a look of realization. I held my breath. I had seen this look many times before. "Wait a minute. You're Mitchie Torres!"_

_I sighed and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."_

_"No way." She grinned._

_"Wait, so what were you doing all alone in a nightclub at Vegas?" Robert asked._

_I looked down. These two were complete strangers. Yet they had treated me like I was a friend. Robert saved my life, and they're letting me stay in their house until I could walk on my own again. The least I could do was give them an explanation._

_So I took a deep breath, and told them everything._

I was startled into reality when the doorbell rang. I quickly stored the vacuum away before I went to answer it.

I smiled as I saw Robert and Emma standing on the other side, holding their newborn baby boy in their arms.

"Hey guys, it's so good to see you," I said as I gave them both hugs. I stepped aside so they could come in before cooing over the baby. "So, what did you guys decide to name him?"

"Daniel," Emma said, smiling. "Danny for short."

Kya came running downstairs. She gave both of them hugs before holding her arms out. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course you can." Emma gently placed the baby in Kya's arms.

"Ooh, he's so pretty," Kya said.

"Alright, just so I make myself clear, you will not be giving my baby makeovers any time soon," Robert said.

"Darn, you ruined my plans for the rest of summer." Kya rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with Danny. I sat down next to her while Robert and Emma sat down on the couch right across from ours.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner that we all were coming," Robert said. "Danny came a bit earlier than expected, and I couldn't leave Emma alone with him. This is our first time having a child."

I smiled. "It's not a problem. I'm glad that you're all here. Kya even made a new friend without me forcing her to."

Kya stuck her tongue out at me before she went back to cooing over Danny.

Robert laughed. "So I heard a lot happened."

I sighed. "Yeah." I quickly explained everything that was happening before looking at my watch. "I better get going. My lunch break is almost over." I tussled Kya's hair before getting up. "Be good."

"Yeah yeah."

I gave them all a small wave before I exited the house. I made my way back to the unusually packed bookstore. Linda looked at me like I was her savior when I stepped in.

"Thank God you're back," she said. "I don't know what's going on today. It's never this busy."

I laughed. "It's probably the new releases that we received."

I made my way in and started helping the customers. I was happy that there were so many people here today. Barely anybody likes to read anymore.

A girl around Kya's age came up to me. "Hey, Shane Grey was here yesterday, wasn't he?"

I blinked, taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"He was here yesterday. One of my friends saw him. We're hoping to see him again today."

"Uh, well, I don't know. I wasn't here yesterday."

"That's fine. Just tell us if you see him." She retreated back to her group of friends outside of the store.

I raised an eyebrow, and turned towards Linda. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to serving the customers. I sighed. I certainly hoped he wouldn't come back.

The shop had finally cleared about an hour later. Linda sighed and leaned against the counter. "Glad that's over."

I laughed. "We still have two hours before we close up. Let's unpack the rest of the boxes."

I started sorting through shelves as Linda went into the back room to bring out more boxes. The next hour was pretty uneventful. Only a few more people came by. The group of teenage girls stayed out in front of the shop for a little longer before they too decided to head home.

I got finished with three boxes, and stacked them up on top of each other before I got up. I bent down to pick them up, just as the door opened.

I peeked around the boxes I was holding, and nearly dropped them.

_Oh God, not now._

Shane stood awkwardly at the front counter, his hands fiddling with his pockets. He had a simple T-shirt and jeans on, but he looked as adorable as ever.

Maybe if I slowly walk into the back room, he won't notice me.

I held the boxes up a little higher so they were covering my face. I slowly inches towards the door, but accidentally kicked a stool. I yelped as I tried to keep the boxes in place.

Shane looked over at me, just as I covered my face behind the boxes. He smiled softly, the type of smile that made me weak at the knees. "Hi," he said. "I'm sorry to be bothering you. I can see the you're busy."

I just waved to him as I tried once more to make it to the back door.

Shane frowned. "Do you need help with that?"

I shut my eyes tightly. I remembered the time when Caitlyn found out about my lie my first year at Camp Rock. This was exactly how the situation played out. And as I tried to run into the back room, I hit a bookshelf, and the boxes went tumbling out of my arms and onto the floor.

I watched as a series of emotions passed over Shane's face. "Mitchie?"

I drew my scarf tighter around my face. "I don't know what you're talking about." Before I could blink, Shane had made his way over to me, and he had a strong grip on my arm. "Hey, let go!"

He scowled down at me, and tightened his grip. "I don't think so. We're going to have a talk, _Mitch_."

I shuddered at the way he said my name. Shane pulled me to the back room and pushed me inside. Linda looked at me, frightened. Shane took her by the shoulder and shoved her out of the room.

"Hey, you can't just - "

"Shut. Up." Shane slammed the door in Linda's face and locked it before turning to me. Linda kept yelling and banging on the door.

"What the hell, Shane?" I yelled.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing." He crossed his arms over his chest. I bit my lips and looked away from him. A silence fell over us, but Linda's screams could still be heard.

"Open the door right now, and let Mitchie out or I'll call the cops," she yelled.

Shane let out a sigh of frustration and opened the door. "Do what you want," he said in a dangerously low voice. "But let me remind you that I have enough power and money to shut this place down. So I suggest you shut your mouth." He closed the door and locked it once more.

"What's wrong with you, Shane?" I whispered. This was not my Shane. This was the Shane that I had left behind.

"What's wrong with me? Oh, I don't know. Maybe it all started when my fiancée suddenly left me seventeen years ago. She just got up and went, with giving me any type of explanation. I've been tearing down the world, looking for her. Then I see her after seventeen years at my own concert. Then she disappears again. Oh, and I found out that she has a daughter now. I don't know about you, but anybody else would a tiny bit cranky in this situation."

"I'm not your fiancée anymore," I mumbled, still refusing to look at him.

He ignored me. "I want an explanation, Mitchie."

"You don't deserve one! Now get out of my way." I tried to step past him, but he refused to move. "I'm serious, Shane. Linda really will call the cops."

"I don't care." His expression softened slightly. He took my arm, gently this time, and pulled me closer to him.

_Oh God, this isn't happening._ Why does he have to do this? Can't he take the hint? I did not want to be near him at the moment. I didn't want to be locked in a room with him, I didn't want to talk to him.

"Please, Mitchie," he said. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk to you. I already told you, you don't deserve an explanation."

"Why though? What did I do wrong."

I stared at him. "Are you serious? You honestly have no clue what you did? You really want me to tell you?"

"Yes, because I really don't know!"

"Hm, well, for starters how you cheated on me. And how you reacted when I caught you."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You seriously left because of that?"

"Yes, Shane, I did. And don't act like it's not a big deal. I caught you, my fiancé, _sleeping_ with some girl I've never seen before. And I'm sure you never saw her after that. I don't even know how many girls you've been with whenever we were apart, and I don't want to know."

Shane opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off with a glare. "And not only that. Do you remember what you said to me when I confronted you?"

"No, because I was drunk!"

"No you weren't, Shane! I remember that day clearly. _You were not drunk_."

"That's still no reason for you to just leave me like that."

"Really? Because I think it is. See Shane, when you catch the love of your life sleeping with some other girl, you're heartbroken. And then you try to talk to them about it, hoping there's still a chance you two can make it, he tells you that he never loved you. He only stayed with you so long so he could see your face when he breaks you." My breath caught in my throat as I remembered that day. I knew that I was going to cry, and I had to get out of here, fast.

Shane looked at the ground. "I don't remember saying any of that."

"Of course you don't." I shoved him out of the way before opening the door and running out. Linda quickly put down the phone that was in her hand, and stood up. I didn't even glance at her as I walked to the door.

I could feel Shane standing at the door of the back room, staring at me in confusion and hurt. "Mitchie. . ."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I glanced at him from behind my shoulder. "Do me a favor Shane, and _stay away from me_."


End file.
